Rescue Me
by nyrgirl
Summary: Brie after revealing her secret on live tv she gets the oportunity of a life time. New storylines can turn into something real. In relaity things can get twisted sometimes and you can never see it coming. Life turns, but is it a right turn? Follow Brie Bella and Dean Ambrose newly formed romance [The story also follows Nikki Bella/oc, Seth Rollins/Leighla relationship]
1. Prologue

Dean Ambrose just broke up with his long time girlfriend and he has been down and out. Brie Bella is the unlikely person who gets him through. After revealing things she's never told a soul on national television; she needs him to be the saving grace. After all these years of pain will Dean heal her?

The interview with Gina Sampson was going great. Brie was asked questions about her job and all her career highlights. It was like any other interview, except Nikki wasn't there. She got a chance to shine instead of sharing the limelight with her sister. Things took a turn. The questions got more personal. Gia Sampson gets down to the gritty most personal places. She was like a therapist. This woman would never take no for an answer when she wanted information out of a person. Brie knew that she would have to answer anything no matter how revealing her response is. They talked about her past friendships and struggles with keeping and making friends. "Have you always kept yourself from not having close relationships?" This was one of her therapist like questions. She was trying to get to a deeper root. This question is one she has dreaded. "that's a good question" she pondered to find the right words for a moment. "Back in middle school I experienced friends distancing themselves from me. Instead of moving on, I stopped trusting people and not getting close to them. I stopped myself from doing things. Nikki would ask all the time if I wanted to hang out with her and her friends and I would pass."  
>She felt like she was going to cry. She had that feeling in her throat that made it hurt and tried not to bust out in tears. This is the first she's opened up about this. No one knows, not even Nikki. Nikki was the person she trusted most, but never told. She also didn't know that Brie has been holding back on telling Nikki things. Even though that was her twin sister, she still felt like some things should be kept secret.<br>"In regard to your sister, did you feel the same?"  
>"I-I did. I couldn't tell her everything after that experience. I have told her things that I have felt, but not everything. It was hard for me. I went into a deep depression." She stopped herself. Did she really just reveal her darkest secret on national television. Not even her mom knew. Now apparently she does. "Let's talk about that. Have you told anyone?"<br>"No one." She started feeling sick in the pit of her stomach. "I kept that inside for 18 years."

She walked off the set once the interview was over. She went to the back in the dressing room. She looked at herself in the mirror and cried. She couldn't believe she revealed her deepest darkest secret. Everything was bound to change. Now her family knew and co workers knew. She felt kind of embarrassed. She started to take off her eye makeup since it was dripping down her face.

"Jon , we need to talk." Dean Ambrose's girlfriend Olivia was at his door. "Yeah babe come in." He shut the door after she walked in. Her head was down, she didn't even look at him. It was odd. "So what do you want to talk about?" he walked over to where she was standing. He put his hand on her shoulder. She turned around and caused his hand to drop to his side. Tears were welling up in her eyes. "Liv, what's wrong?" he lifted her face up by her chin gently so she would look at him. She moved back a step. "I did something bad."  
>"Like?" he shook his head and leaned his head forward a bit. "This past month I've been...in a relationship with someone else." She said it fast. It was a weight off her shoulders.<br>His face dropped. He wasn't sure if he heard her right.  
>"Relationship?" She nodded.<br>"What kind? Sexual?"  
>"Yes Jon yes. I feel so horrible, please forgive me." She looked deep into his eyes for the first time this whole conversation.<br>"Just get out of my house. I'm fucking done. This has happened to me before and every time it sucked more. It's the worst coming from you" he shouted at her. She left fast, crying more.  
>He gave her three years of his life. All he has been was faithful and loving. She was the only woman he truly loved. He even thought he would marry her and he's not even the marriage type, according to him. He needed something so he took his jacket and left for the bar. One thing tat never let him down was beer.<p>


	2. Chapter 1

Brie sat at her sister's apartment. She stood over Brie, about to give a lecture. It brought flashbacks to when she got in trouble with her mom. She looked up at her sister with nervous eyes. "How come you never told me this?" she put her hands on her hips. Her right eyebrow was raised. "I didn't want to worry you. I didn't want to feel like I was a basket case."

"Oh I see, that makes sense... if it was someone else you were telling" her voice was raised. "You're telling me, I'm your sister, your best friend. I love you so much and it pains me that you never said anything." Nikki sat next to Brie. "What's done is done Nicole." she shrugged, "and that's it."

"Brie it's still there. I can tell."

"Well don't feel bad for me. I'm fine now. This is exactly what I didn't want." Brie stood up and walked out the door. She cried, been doing it a lot lately. Those feelings were dormant for four years until that interview happened. She hasn't cried about that in a long time. She was kicking herself for crying. Apparently it is still there deep in her mind.

Brie got a call from Stephanie McMahon to come meet her at the arena for Raw today.

Brie just got off the plane and stood with Renee. She lives not too far from Brie and they have gotten pretty close. Going shopping, having dinner, or just hanging around the house in sweats. Renee hasn't questioned Brie too much on her secret. She felt like if Brie wants to tell her anything, she will, Renee didn't want to force her. "Let's get coffee" Renee suggested. Brie nodded and they went off to a coffee shop in the airport.

"It's on me" Brie smiled and took money out of her wallet. "Thanks" Renee smiled and put her money away. They walked away to get to a rental. It was Brie's turn to drive. Since they almost always travel together they take turns driving. "So what do you think Mrs. Boss lady wants?" Renee looked over to Brie who was concentrating on the road. "I don't know, but she's super intimidating. I'm going to have to look into her eyes and I'm not prepared for that" she shook her head slightly.

Renee laughed at her friend for being her normally weird self.

"Don't worry you're strong."

"She better not fire me because my backup plan won't work."

"And what's your backup?"

"I draw so an artist. I can't make a full living off of that. I don't have enough stuff to sell."

"No back up, back up?"

"Work with the environment, like use my wrestling fame to travel the country thinking up ways to help the environment. Again I can't make a full living off of it."

"True, but don't worry too much nothing happened yet."

"You're right" Brie nodded.

"when am I not?"

"95 percent of the time" Brie answered without hesitation.

"Whatever" Renee laughed.

After setting her bags in the locker room Brie went to go meet with Stephanie. She knocked on the door that said 'The Authority', it was where they will be doing a segment tonight. When she walked in, everything was set up for tonight. They had the tv screen, a picture of the cover of the magazine, Summerslam poster, and 2k15 cover. Two small couches were set up. "Come sit" Stephanie pointed to the couch opposite where she was sitting. "Good afternoon Brie" she smiled."

"Good afternoon" she smiled. "So due to recent events in your personal life, we think it's best if you have a bigger role in the WWE. This will help you, I think, to get you out of this slump. Now I know it's not my business what happens in your private life, but it's a career opportunity I feel, you cannot pass up." She folded her hands on her lap as she was talking.

Brie thought about it and was grateful that Stephanie cared enough to help her out. Maybe it was a good thing. She could focus on her character and not what's going on in her head. "I would love to, thank you so much" she smiled.

"Great. I'm not trying to give you grief so don't think that way. You are a solid talent that we don't want to lose. Just if you get your mic skills in order I think there is no stopping you."

"Thanks again I won't let you down" she stood up once she saw Stephanie do it. She shook Stephanie's hand.

"We are going to put you with someone at first. He is an all around A+ performer who can take you to the next level. The crowd reacts to him in a positive manner and that person is Dean Ambrose."

Brie knew him to be a hell of a wrestler. When he spoke people listened. He was a smooth talker. Everything that comes out of his mouth is gold, you can't help but agree with him. Most of the time you won't know what you're agreeing to but you don't mind.

Brie has hung out with him before because Renee is friends with him and Seth.

"Okay" Brie nodded. "Does he know?"

"Yes and here is the script, you two start it up tonight in a backstage segment than a match. It's sort of a romantic storyline, but you'll find out when you read." Stephanie handed Brie a rolled up piece of paper with the segment on it and an explanation of the story.

"He should be in the arena waiting for you."

Brie walked out of the office. She wasn't going to read it until she got to him.

She walked down the ramp, but he was no where to be found. Than she heard his voice. "She was a complete bitch and I have no idea why I loved her. She's a waste of mine time honestly. Three years of being blind." He was really upset about some girl. Brie listened to him go on and on about the girl. She knew he had a girlfriend, but it didn't take a genius know she broke his heart. He turned around and his eyes went to Brie. He didn't know she was standing there the whole time. "I'll call you later" he hung up the phone.

He walked towards her. "Hi."

"Hey" she smiled.

"So I guess we have a storyline" he held up his copy of the script.

"I guess so" she smiled and rocked back and forth slightly. She moved back on her heal and forward on her toes. "Let's sit" he jumped over the barricade. She tried to get over, but it took her a while. She felt embarrassed that she couldn't get over it. "Let me help" he picked her up and then put her down on the other side.

"I'm such a spaz" she laughed.

"Nah, it's alright" he laughed too. That was the first time he laughed in a while. It was kind of surprising. "So let's go over it" he unrolled the paper and she did to.

"Jon" she said like a question. He looked up from the script, "yeah?"

"Are you okay with all of this?, I mean I don't want to drag you down."

"Drag me down, nah, you're not giving yourself enough credit Brie. I've seen you wrestle and you're good. You've been here for five years so that means you're good enough. Don't think that way. I'm not a romance storyline kind of guy so it worries me, but there's a first time for everything."

Brie smiled. He was always nice to her, but she didn't expect that. She was thinking that this storyline could work.

All of a sudden Brie's phone rang. She looked to see it was her friend Taylor. "I'm going to take this" she rolled over the barricade and stood against it. This caused Jon to laugh in the back. She smiled.

"Hey Tay" she said after taking the call.

"I saw the interview" Brie rolled her eyes. The mention of the interview comes up right now. She was trying to have fun tonight with her friends without a care. She was just forgetting.

"Look Taylor I don't want to talk about it."

"Come on it'll be good for you. I think you should go get help or something. You need to get better."

"I'm perfectly fine now. I don't need help from anyone. I'm not a damn basket case Taylor so stop acting like I am." She had some tears falling down her face.

"Brie I'm just trying to help."

"Just don't worry, I got to go" she hung up without hearing what Taylor had to say next.

She sat on the steal steps by the ring. The tears came down faster. What she didn't want were people to treat her like a baby or a mental hospital patient.

"Brie what's up?" she heard a familiar voice and looked up. "Hi Jon" she said sadly.

"What happened? You're crying."

"No" she wiped her eyes.

"Yes" he sat down next to her. "What's wrong?"

"Another person trying to treat me like I need a babysitter since I revealed my secret. They think I'm helpless."

"Are you as fine as you say you are?"

She looked over to him thinking about what he just said. As she played it over in her head she realized maybe he was getting at something. I guess her still crying over this means that the hurt is still kind of there.

He leaned forward, waiting for her answer.

"I guess not" she looked away. His eyes were intimidating. They stared deep in hers like he was searching for her soul.

"Look, I know it's hard to ask for help, I'm one of those people. I don't ever ask for help and probably won't in the future, but sometimes you can't say no when someone asks."

"I guess you're right. But why aren't you taking your own advice?" she smiled.

He smiled back, this was actually the first time he smiled because of someone else smiling. Her smile was beautiful. His face was almost lit up from her.

"Because I'm stubborn like that, not a trait I'm really proud of."

"So what should I do?"

"I don't know the whole situation but you should tell someone everything that has been on your mind for the past 10 years or so."

"I don't know" she shrugged.

He sighed not believing what he's going to say next. "You could talk to me. Just let everything out and let go." Well I guess he could believe it, she was beautiful to him. He always found himself looking at her whenever she passed by. He wasn't ever going to do anything about it because he loved Liv so much. And now he's thinking of Liv, great.

His facial expression changed and caused Brie to become concerned. "Is everything alright?"

He didn't answer for a few seconds. "Yeah just thought of something. Let's go back and read the script, yeah?"

"Yeah" she nodded. She knew he was probably thinking of that girl who broke his heart. She didn't want to say anything so it didn't seem like she was nosy. The thing about Jon she knew was that he doesn't talk about his feelings. He has carried that bad guy attitude throughout his adult life that he doesn't want to show emotions like sadness. When he was feeling down, nobody would know. He would put that hard look on his face and go on with his day.

He might be sensitive, but who knows.

Monday Night Raw.

It was almost time for the segment backstage. Brie was dressed in her new attire. It was all black. She had to show that she was a badass to handle Dean. He walked up to her and smiled. "I wonder how the crowd will react."

"I know, I think they'll be confused."

The cameraman showed up. "We're going to roll in 30 seconds."

"Okay" Brie nodded. "Got the lines down?" she asked.

"Got it like always" he smirked confidently. She laughed.

Brie stood by a stack of crates. She was stretching. A few seconds later Dean walked near her. He whistled, "what do we have here?" he paced behind her. She looked up at him, smiling. "Brie looking amazing as always, I'm very ready for our match tonight."

"Oh are you?" she grabbed onto his shirt. He looked down so they were face to face.

"I'm ready but not as ready as I should be." She pulled him to her and kissed him hard. They could hear the crowd going crazy. "Now are you ready?" she bit her lip.

"100 percent babe" he smirked.

"Great job" he gave her a high five. "Thanks, you're not so bad yourself."

"Are we talking about the kissing here?" he whispered really close to her ear. It caused her to shiver. "I don't know are we?" she answered back. "I was" he winked and walked away.

She couldn't get the smile off her face. He was an amazing kisser. She could still taste his lips on hers. It felt good, she hasn't kissed anyone in a long time.

At the end of the night they had the main event. Dean and Brie vs Seth and Nikki.

Brie grabbed the mic once she found out who Seth's partner was. She was going to start a feud with her sister, but sh e had to act like she didn't know. "Nikki?"

"Surprised Brie?" she took a mic for herself. "This is payback from when we got fired. It was all your fault that I lost my title and got fire. It was all your fault and after all this time, I'm getting you back. The Authority will make your life a living hell." Suddenly Stephanie and Triple H came down the ramp to watch the match.

"Brie how does it feel to be the reason why you're sister lost her title. You're own twin sister who you claim to love very much." Stephanie said as she walked down. Triple H held up handcuffs. This distracted Brie and Dean. This caused them to get attacked by Nikki and Seth. Seth fought Dean outside the ring and into the crowd.

Nikki backed brie into the corner. Stephanie took Brie's arms and put it behind Brie's body. Triple H secured the handcuffs on Brie. She was tied to the steal post.

"Get her Nikki."

Nikki started to taunt and beat up her sister. "Where's your boyfriend now huh?" she said and kicked Brie in her stomach. Brie was kicking Nikki but her strength soon subsided. She was helpless now.

"Okay that's enough Nikki, you got her for now" Triple H said. They cut to the screen to show Dean lying helpless in the parking lot with Seth standing over him. Nikki, Stephanie, and Triple H stood over Brie and watched the screen. Then the show ended.

The doctors came to Brie's aid and took her out into the back. This was the beginning of a fun adventure for her. She couldn't wait to see what she needed to do next time.


	3. Chapter 2

Brie sat with Renee in catering the next day for Smackdown. "What's in store tonight?"

"I'm going to call out Nikki and fight her."

"Any twists?"

"A few" she smiled.

"Can you elaborate?" Renee asked.

"You'll have to see for yourself."

"Oh come on it's not like I'm an outsider. I know what goes on in this company."

"Oh really?" Brie smiled.

"Yeah, really."

"Then how come you don't know about tonight?"

Renee looked at her friend with an unimpressed look on her face. "Shut up."

Brie laughed, "Just saying."

Jon came walking in and sat next to them. "Hello ladies."

"Hey" Renee and Brie said at the same time.

"That was weird. Anyway how's your arms?" he looked at Brie.

"Sore last night but I'm good now."

"That's good, um we'll be hanging out a lot more often so get used to it."

"Why's that?"

"Stephanie didn't see enough chemistry. She said we have to spend time together like Colby and your sister do."

"Yeah John's kind of pissed at that. Colby stayed with her the other night instead of going to John's house."

"Oh right she said he was mad. He had a date set up and everything" Renee added.

"Yeah Colby's girlfriend was kind of upset about him spending the night at some other girl's house. We kind of got off topic here, Brie, so yeah we have to spend time together."

Renee elbowed Brie and smiled. "Sure sounds good" she smiled.

"Okay, so any jealous boyfriend I should know about?"

"No, you don't have to worry about that."

"Cool, so I'll see you out there tonight" he stood up and pushed his seat in. "See ya" she smiled. He winked and walked away.

Renee looked at Brie with a weird smile on her face. "Stop it Joker" Brie put her hand out in front of Renee's face.

"What? He's using any excuse to hang out with you."

"Calm down he just broke up with his girlfriend who he loved. I don't think he's ready to move on."

"How do you know?"

"Well I don't."

"See, then don't jump to conclusions" Renee laughed.

"You did the same thing about him liking me." Brie said defensively. She laughed, "It's sad."

"Surprised I haven't slapped you after a year of friendship" Renee joked.

"I am too" Brie said which caused Renee to laugh.

Brie and Renee walked out to the locker room to get ready for the night. Renee changed into a black and white fitted dress.

Brie changed into her attire. Before filming for Smackdown, Brie had an interview with Renee for the show.

"Please introduce my guest at this time Brie Bella. Now Brie, your sister is blaming you for the loss of the divas title just less than two years ago, can I get your take on that?"

"She is so fake; for two years she smiled at my face and probably cursed me in her mind. She went to The Authority, really?"

"Do you think this has anything to do with your boyfriend Dean?"

"The Authority probably turned my sister against me because Dean and I made our relationship public. It's all a mind game."

"What are you going to do about Nikki?"

"I'm calling her out tonight and she's going to get a piece of me she has never seen before." Brie walked away and the camera panned in on Renee.

Jon went to Colby's locker room. "Dude, we need to talk."

"Sure, sit" Dean sat next to Seth. "What's up?"

"Do you think one kiss could make you fall for someone?"

"Oh" Seth smiled. "This is about Brie isn't it?"

"Yeah; the kiss made me forget about, you know who."

"Something tells me she likes you and that someone is Nikki."

Jon was surprised that Brie would like him. Jon flirted with her on many occasions and it didn't seem to him like she was buying into it.

It took Olivia six months to be as into him as he was into her. She was scared of him for a while. Brie doesn't seem scared. Even when he hung out with her with everyone else he never made an impression. They didn't talk to each other because both of them were introverted. They both had sort of a mystery to them.

"She's not scared of me" he said impressed. "Wow that's different."

Colby laughed, "true."

"Seriously though, she's too good for me."

"Maybe she doesn't think that way" Colby shrugged. Jon thought about it for a while. He thought to himself, he was acting like an idiot overthinking shit like this. He was a guy, they don't think very hard on a potential relationship. Usually whatever it is, it is.

"Brie" she heard her sister call after her. "Sup Nik" she smiled.

"This is fun. I always wanted to feud with you."

"I know me too." John Cena came up to them. "Nikki come over tonight we need to talk." He said that seriously and walked away. Nikki looked upset. "Why is he so jealous?"

"Wouldn't you be if he was spending so much time with another girl, one that has a romantic storyline with him?"

"Colby and I are just friends, so what we kissed on tv, it meant nothing. That is why I wouldn't be jealous."

"Nicole just tell him that."

"It sucks that he doesn't trust me, you know?"

"I know, but he's worried to lose you obviously and when you think about it, that's pretty romantic." Brie tried to calm her sister down.

"It is" she smiled.

Dean Ambrose's theme came on and Brie walked out to it. The crowd went crazy for her. It was a great feeling.

She grabbed the mic from Lillian. "Due to the recent events I would like to call out my sister Nikki." She turned from the camera's direction to the ramp. Nikki came out to her theme. "Don't you feel special calling me out, sis" her voice got madder with each word.

"Wow the word sister doesn't have any meaning anymore to me. To me you're just a girl who wants to look like me."

"Are you going to talk or fight?" Brie shouted into the mic. The crowd went crazy.

"Oh you want to fight so let's fight." Nikki attacked Brie. She rolled her over and pinned Nikki down. She Stood up and started to kick her sister in the stomach. Nikki tripped Brie and she fell on her face. Nikki than grabbed Brie by her hair and picked her up. "You sabotaged me" she slapped Brie in the face. Brie attacked her. The ref was trying to break them apart but nothing worked. Dean and Seth ran into the ring to break them up. Dean held Brie and Seth held Nikki but that didn't stop them from kicking their feet and arguing with each other.

"Hey, hey, hey" Stephanie yelled. She was on top of the ramp. They all turned to look at her. "Dean Ambrose and Brie vs Seth Rollins and Nikki right now." They were just going to start but Stephanie stopped them. "But first"-

She had a security guard go to the ring. He had two ropes. Seth and Nikki laughed. He had the ref tie one hand behind Dean and Brie's back. "This is unfair" Brie yelled out.

Dean told her to calm down. He signaled her that he was going to start the match.

Once Brie and Nikki were in the ring, Seth tried to distract Brie. He succeeded and Nikki hit her from behind. While they were fighting Seth took a chair and hit Dean over and over again. This got them disqualified. Once Dean wasn't moving Seth got in the ring and helped Nikki with Brie. He picked Brie up over his head and threw her on the mat on her back. Nikki got on her knees and crouched down in front of Brie's face. She pushed her head slightly three times screaming, "that's what you get."

She stood up over Brie, next to Seth and raised his hand.

They went up the ramp during the commercial break. Medical staff went to Dean and a ref helped Brie up.

Jon invited Brie to go to Vegas with him for a couple of days, until the next show. They arrived around 3 at night. Jon threw his keys on the counter. "Nice place" Brie looked around the room. "Thanks never had a place like this before. I grew up in a shitty apartment with my mother in the worst part of Cincinnati."

"I-I didn't know that" she shook her head.

"Yeah, well how did you grow up?" he sat on the couch. He signaled her to sit too. "I was born in Arizona and stayed for a while. Once my parents got divorced we moved to California. It was difficult for us to get over that. My brother was okay by it since he didn't know better; he was young when it happened. I had a pretty good life, but you know my downfall."

She looked upset about it so Jon tried to change the subject.

"So you want a drink?" he stood up.

"What do you have?" she looked up.

"Beer, water, and that's it" he said once he got to the fridge. He looked over to her.

"Beer is good" she smiled. He took out two each.

"This is strong ass shit" he laughed.

"I'll be woozy after two than" she smiled.

"Such a girl" he shook his head jokingly.

"Last time I check, I was."

"Sassy, I like that quality in a woman."

She laughed, "Are you flirting with me Mr. Good."

"Glad you noticed" he winked.

After a few drinks Brie got closer to Jon. She started to touch his leg which caused him to grab her hand. "Having fun?" he laughed.

"I-I really like you. You've been so nice to me" she slurred. "Oh and that kiss was fucking amazing" she smiled.

Jon didn't say anything all he did was kiss her. It shut her up and it was also a benefit for him. He liked kissing her. She had the same effect in him that Liv had. It's only been a week, but he could say that he has moved on. In Brie's drunken state she says all that is on her mind, so it was no doubt that she felt the same about him.

Brie stopped kissing him first. She looked at him and slowly a smile crept up on her face. "You li-like me J-Jon."

"I…um I" he didn't know how to say it. Telling Olivia was different. She didn't ask, she just knew. Well Brie knew too but her drunken state wouldn't allow her to make this easy on him.

"I'm waiting" she sang and laughed at the same time.

He had to laugh too. To him drunken Brie was endearing and adorable, but so is sober Brie honestly. "Well Brie I just showed you ever hear of actions speak louder than words" he chuckled.

"Yes I have" she pointed at him. "And you like me. I like you too so this is great." She wrapped her arms loosely around his neck. He felt her hot breath in his ear. He glanced over at her and smiled, soon after her breathing evened out and her head slowly leaned against his shoulder. "Okay I think it's time for bed" he said out loud. He stood up with her in his arms. He positioned her so he was holding her bridal style. She didn't even wake up. He looked at her face and smiled. He hasn't smiled this much in a few months. Towards the last few months of his relationship with Olivia, he could see a change. They weren't talking as much when they were apart and of course the last month, she stopped caring. There was an intuition in the back of his mind that felt like she was seeing someone else. He didn't want to believe it. That might have been his fault; his line of work was hard for relationships to last. If you're not dating someone that has to do with the WWE, it's hard to keep the relationship. It's harder for the person not in the WWE to handle the distance. Even though she worked and was busy there was always a part missing.

Jon set Brie down on the bed in his guest room. He went into the closet in the hall to get a blanket. He didn't want to disturb her by taking the covers from right under her. He reached for the lightest blanket since it wasn't cold in the room. Blankets are more comfortable even in warmer weather. He didn't know if she liked having a blanket, but he took the safe route and put it on her anyway. "Good night Brie" he said in a soft tone, and then left the room.

The light shone in through the window. Brie slowly sat up in bed. It was unfamiliar; the bed, the room. Then everything came back to her, she was at Jon's house. She must have fallen asleep and he took her to this room. Man did she have a headache. The light from the sun didn't really help. After turning over in the bed she saw that the time was 11:00 am. Slowly but surely she got out of bed. First she sat on the edge of the bed and wiped her eyes with her fingers. She stood up and walked out the door. It was only two feet away from the bed, but she got a little dizzy anyway. "Jon" she called out.

"Yeah" she heard him. The voice was coming from the living room. He arose from the couch. "What's up?" he put his hands in the pockets of his sweatpants. "Nothing, just wanted to see if you were awake. Um, good morning" she smiled.

"Good morning to you too" he nodded and smiled.

"So, what are we doing today?" she walked towards him.

"We are going to explore Vegas, only if you want to" he did a nervous laugh.

"I want to" she smiled. She tilted her head down in a 'he's so cute I can't contain it' manner.

"Okay cool, I didn't shower tonight, so I'll go and then we could get breakfast and go out." He started walking towards his room. He stopped and turned his head, "Oh I have another shower over there" he pointed to the room across from the kitchen.

"Thanks" she smiled. He smiled back and left for the room. Her heart almost melted at his smile. He was nervous around her, she could tell. It made her think he's even cuter. This was just because he was Mr. 'hardcore wrestler' Jon Good. Nobody would ever think he'd be nervous around a woman.

Normally he wasn't, but Brie's special he didn't know how or why, it was just a feeling.


	4. note

As I was writing this the story took over on it's own. I will not only be following Brie and Dean (they are the main), but I'll be covering the relationships of Nikki Bella/oc and Seth Rollins/his gf Leighla. This will also cover the newly formed stryline of Brie and Dean vs Nikki and Seth w/the authority.

The whole idea starts with 'sometimes a storyline relationship can come into reality'

Next chapter will be up on Sunday :)

thanks for reading and for the positive comments


	5. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter 3. I'm so happy to get this good of a response. Keep commenting and thanks for reading ❤**

* * *

><p>After breakfast Jon took his car out of the lot and drove Brie around. They had the windows open and some rock and roll playing. They both loved rock music so they just started talking about it. She knew he liked it but they never got into a conversation about it.<p>

The hot air mixed in with a cool breeze from the movement of the car. It felt good on her face. She looked out the window, her aviator sunglasses on and a smile on her face. "You like it here?" he asked. He saw the look on her face through the reflection of the side mirror when he glanced over. "It's nice. I spent most of my life in Arizona so the weather doesn't bother me."

She looked forward now.

"I'm from Ohio so it took a lot of getting used to. I've been here for work many times but only for a few days."

"Now I'm in New York so there's a climate change. I have gotten used to the winters though."

"You like New York?" he looked over at her, this time she was looking back.

"I really do. I'm an art and museum freak so it's perfect for me. It's a creative person's wonderland" she giggled.

He smiled, "The parts of New York I've been to reminds me too much of home."

"You didn't like Ohio?"

"Bad memories there, but if I'm there for a show it doesn't bother me. Growing up was hard. Never knew my dad, only lived with my drug addicted mother. I raised myself basically. I appreciate it now; it made me the person I am today. I'm pretty damn happy about who I am" he chuckled.

She smiled, "that's amazing."

"Yeah, as I grew up it dawned on me that if the shit I had to put up with didn't happen, I wouldn't be who I am. Being a wrestler is fun."

"It really is fun, stupid, but fun" she laughed.

"I always said that. Wrestling is stupid but I love it and wouldn't want to do anything else in my life. Sometimes I feel ridiculous, now more than I have been at any other point in my career" he laughed.

"Me too I love it even though sometimes it could be dumb. When did you realize you wanted to become a wrestler?" She looked at him. He was focused on the road. She took that as a cue to stare at him.

"I started watching when the attitude era started. I watched with my friend in my apartment building, but I was mostly a fan of ECW."-

She interrupted, "so the most violent parts?" she laughed.

"Exactly" he said dramatically then laughed. "But yeah, that was my thing. I wanted to start at 16 in a place where it was 18and over. My rebel ass told them I was 18 so I could start training. I looked about like 20 because of my height so I thought I'd pass. I did, but then they found out somehow that I wasn't. They told me I could watch and learn here and there but I officially trained at 18, maybe a little before then."

"Wow you were really passionate about it. You made me see you in a greater light. I appreciate you more as a wrestler" she nodded.

"And a person?" he glanced over and smiled.

"Yes and a person" she giggled.

"Good" he nodded.

She looked at him while they were at a stoplight. He looked back at her. They stared at each other, smiling. They were so caught up in looking at each other, but stopped once someone beeped their horn. He started to laugh. "What's so funny Jon?" she chuckled too mostly due to how he laughed.

"It's just your beautifulness distracted me."

She smiled like an idiot. "You are such a charmer" she shook her head.

"Am I?"

"Yep" she giggled.

"Well my charm is getting me pretty far, I guess. You have to tell me yourself though." He glanced over to her. "How am I doing?"

"Well I giggled like a little girl so that should be a good sign for you. But if you want a straight forward answer, yes, you're doing well."

He laughed. "Good to know." He nodded with an impressed look on his face.

* * *

><p>Nikki Bella sat in Colby's living room. Tears were stained on her face. "I can't believe John broke up with me for hanging out with you."<p>

"I am so sorry" he sat down next to her.

"No, no it's not your fault. You're a friend and I don't blame you one bit."

He put his arm around her shoulders. "It'll be alright" he rubbed her arm.

"I hope so" she said barely audible.

He kissed the top of her head. He didn't know why he did it. She was in such a sad state, he didn't like seeing that. They've became close in the last month. It's also been a while since he's had a woman, outside the ring, close to him. His girlfriend and he lead two totally separate lives and it's been taking a toll on the both of them. They distanced from each other. He thought their bond was stronger than what it is showing right now.

Nikki looked up at him. He smiled when his eyes met hers. "Is it bad that I like having you close to me?"

He smiled, "no, it's not bad at all."

"Okay good" she smiled for the first time today. Nikki leaned in and kissed Colby.

She just needed someone right now to help her cope with the breakup. It was just that Colby has a girlfriend. Nikki didn't want to break them apart. It would hurt Leighla just like this was hurting her. She pulled away quickly. "I am so sorry."

"No don't, you're just sensitive right now."

"I thought about you having a girlfriend and this just seemed wrong."

"Well thanks for thinking about her and I. Um, she'll be here tonight but you could stay in the guest room."

"Well thanks, but she's not too fond of me I hear" Nikki nervously laughed.

"She just misunderstood our situation like John did."

"I guess so. Thanks again" she hugged him tight. Nikki wished she was hugging John right now. It was going to be hard to get over him. All she did was think about John and what he said.

"_Nikki I can't deal with it. You're never here. When you're not at your house, you're with Colby. On the road you'll ditch me to go talk to Colby." She couldn't believe what she was hearing. John was a jealous mess. _

"_First off I have a storyline with him so we need to practice together. You're overreacting John."_

"_I'm not overreacting I just want to understand what's going on here. I can't take this any further if I'm not your number one."_

_She scoffed, "I get it, you are jealous of Colby."_

"_I'm not at all."_

"_Then you're jealous that I have a relevant storyline" She crossed her arms and raised her eyebrow. It was something she did when she was upset with someone._

_That hit him. She saw fire in his eyes._

"_That's it Nicole I'm done. Pack up everything you have and leave" he walked away. Tears formed in her eyes. Once he left the house she cried and took everything of hers out of the house._

* * *

><p>Brie sat in the guest bedroom. She was alone with her thoughts. John just went out to get dinner for them. Her phone rang, pulling her out of her thoughts.<p>

She smiled when she saw 'Nikki' flash on the screen.

"Hey beauty" Brie smiled.

"John broke up with me" she cried. It was either she was crying or just finished. "Why?" Brie was shocked. She knew he was mad about the whole Colby situation, but didn't think he would end their relationship.

Nikki told her the story. Brie was getting angry at John. She couldn't believe he broke Nikki's heart.

"Tomorrow morning I'm flying to San Diego and we're going to have a girl's day out. Sound good?"

Nikki sniffled, "yes."

"Okay great, hang in there and I'll see you tomorrow."

Nikki hung up after saying goodbye.

Brie heard the door close. She walked into the living room. She was still furious at John. It always happened. Whenever a guy broke up with Nikki, Brie was just as angry as Nikki and vice versa. It was a close relationship between the twins.

"Hey Jon" she smiled.

"Hey I have pizza" he set it down on the table.

"I see that" she sat on the couch. He put a bottle of soda on the table between the two of them.

"Cheat night" Brie laughed.

"Hell yeah, I didn't want soda but it came free with the pizza."

She laughed, "Nice."

"It really is, oh and free plates" he took it out of the brown paper bag.

"Keeps getting better" she smiled. He laughed, "Very cute."

"I know" she scrunched up her nose. "That was cute too."

He opened the box and handed her a slice. "Ooh I have movies if you want to watch something."

"You pick" she smiled.

"Anchorman two it is" he smiled. He took the movie off his shelf. He's wanted to see it but never had the chance.

He sat back down after putting it on.

* * *

><p>Brie and Nikki walked to a table in Starbucks after getting green tea. Nikki poured her heart out to Brie about the breakup. She talked about kissing Colby too. Last night she established that she only wanted to be friends with Colby. It made his and Leighla's relationship stronger. Once she went to bed Colby talked to his girlfriend about working everything out. He loves her and would do anything to work their relationship out.<p>

"So, no problems between you and his girlfriend?" Brie sipped from her straw. "Yeah she put that behind her I'm just glad she's working stuff out with Colby. You could tell they really love each other" she nodded. "I can't say the same for John. It's like he needed an excuse to breakup with me and this was a perfectly good opportunity."

"Maybe, but don't think about him."

"Easier said than done Brie" she chuckled. "I know it is, but you can't dwell on it."

"Maybe now it's an opportunity to get what I want in a relationship. I still want to get married and have kids."

"See that's a positive way. John, I know it's hard to say, but John, would never give that to you."

"No I know" she nodded.

"I know it doesn't make it easier" Brie shrugged.

"Mhm, can we not talk about this anymore?"

"Of course" Brie nodded. They sat in silence for a while. "Oh my God" Brie gasped.

"What?" Nikki got nervous. "Ex-boyfriend nine o'clock" Brie pointed.

"If it's John I swear"-she looked. She couldn't talk anymore. It was her ex Al. They dated back in college and he was her longest relationship. They were together for five years. They broke up for one reason and one reason only; she started wrestling.

He saw her and smiled. "Nikki?" he walked towards her. "Al hey" she stood up and hugged him.

"How have you been?" he held her at arm's length. "You look great" he looked at her up and down before finally looking into her eyes.

"Thank you, I've been good" she nodded. "Oh hey Brianna" he looked over at Brie. "Hey" she laughed.

"You still live here?" Nikki asked.

"Nah, on business, I'm in Boca now."

"Oh great. Making music or something else?"

"Making music still, I haven't sung in a while though. I produce more now."

"Nice, I'm still wrestling. Becoming successful with that, didn't think I would get a big role but it happened."

"That's great; I've been watching when I get a chance. Very proud of you" he smiled. "I have to go, but I would love to take you out either tonight or tomorrow night."

"Tonight is better because I'm getting back on the road tomorrow afternoon."

"Awesome, here's my number" he wrote it down on a napkin and gave it to her. "See you tonight" he smiled. "Yeah definitely" she smiled back. He gave her a kiss on the cheek. Before walking out he waved to Brie.

"I missed Al" Brie smiled.

"I know me too. Memories just filled my mind when I saw him. Maybe we could pick up where we left off" Nikki smiled. She forgot about John when she saw him. There is so much history between her and Al. They always talked about getting married and having kids together, maybe they could do that in a year's time. She didn't want to get too excited just to be disappointed in the end.


	6. Chapter 4

Colby just finished cleaning the dishes with his girlfriend. This was his last day home until next week. Dinner was silent tonight. Normally they would joke around and talk about the day. It was getting difficult to communicate. He didn't want it to reach the point to where they broke up. He hasn't stopped loving her; he hopes she still loves him. "Le?"

"Yeah" she turned to him.

"Is everything okay…wi-with us?" He closed his eyes while he waited for her answer. He acted like she was going to hit him or something. "I think so, but if you think otherwise, please tell me" she put the dish towel down and crossed her arms over her chest.

"It's just at dinner you were silent so I wanted to know if you're okay."

"I'm fine Colby, really" she smiled and went over to hug him.

"I thought you were mad at me about Nikki" once that escaped his lips he wanted to take it back. She was bound to take it the wrong way and he was correct.

She let go of him. "I'm not jealous of Nikki if that's what you're saying" she chuckled sarcastically. "I'm not saying that at all Le" he defended himself.

"Should I be jealous of Nikki? And no don't you answer that" she pointed at him. "She ate dinner here yesterday and we straightened everything out. Yes I was jealous, but I wasn't jealous of her I was jealous of you with her."

"Le, why? Don't you trust me?" he walked towards her.

"I trust you I was just being a dumb girlfriend. Can you blame me?" she shrugged. "Nikki is beautiful; she has a great body and such a confident attitude that shines through her."-

Colby interrupted her. Leighla started to cry. "So do you. You're amazing, beautiful, fun, lovable, and confident. I've been with you for like 6 years and I don't plan on leaving you anytime for the rest of eternity. I love you." He kissed her with a passion. It hasn't been that way in a while and he liked it a lot. She has been all he thinks about since they met. Everything about her was amazing to him. No one can ever replace her. His future involves her.

* * *

><p>Brie and Nikki arrived in Virginia for Raw. All Brie heard was Nikki talking about her date with Al. Immediately after the date he asked for her back. She in turn had to think about it. Brie kept telling her the same thing. "Nicole, I don't want you to do this just because you don't want to be single."<p>

"I wouldn't do that. He's the first guy I've ever loved and those feelings came up again."

"Look Nik..." she stopped talking because she found Jon. He was looking back at her smiling. Nikki snapped her fingers in front of Brie's face. "Brie are you alright?" she turned around and saw Jon. "Oh I got it" she nodded. "Go" Nikki laughed.

"Thanks, didn't want to be rude" Brie walked over to him.

"Hey beautiful" he smirked.

"Hey" she smiled. When she got close to him she hugged him with one arm around his waist. "Miss me when you left?" he winked.

"Is it bad if I say yes?" she looked down. "Nope it's adorable" he put his hand on her shoulder. "Can I ask you something a little personal?" he asked.

"Um sure" she might have just regretted saying that.

"Why are you nervous around guys?"

She hypothetically wiped her forehead. "I mean it happens when I-I um"-

"Like a guy?" he looked at her with an eyebrow raised. "You kind of admitted that when you were drunk" he shrugged.

She mentally kicked herself now. Why did she have to be truthful while intoxicated?

"Um yeah" she nervously laughed.

"I don't know if you remember but I told you I…liked you."

"I remember" she nodded.

"Okay that's good."

"Is it?"

He nodded. "Now why's that?" she asked.

"It's just that we have a storyline that is romantic and we have better chemistry."

She nodded. He wasn't making sense.

"I just rambled and don't know what I said" he laughed.

"Yeah" she nodded and laughed.

"It's just a good thing when two people like each other. It makes things less awkward."

"Yeah, you're right."

"Okay that's a good thing I didn't want to confuse you further and holy fuck I'm rambling." She laughed at him. He was cute without trying.

"It's okay" she giggled.

"Can you shut me up?" he laughed. "How?...oh" she laughed. She brought his head down to hers so they were face to face. She then kissed him. He lifted her up by her waist because he was tired of crouching down. After a few seconds she pulled away from him. "Damn that was great" he smirked.

She laughed; "it really was" she played with the hair on the back of his head. Her fingers curled into his curly hair.

He put her down after a minute of just staring at each other. "I better get to the locker room, I'll meet with you later" Brie said.

"Of course" he nodded. They both went their separate ways.

Brie couldn't stop thinking about the kiss. It had so much spark and feeling. She hasn't felt like this since she was a teenager with her first boyfriend.

"Hey beauty" Renee walked over to Brie. She turned around, "hey beauty number two."

Renee laughed, "How's it with Jon, you haven't filled me in?"

"I haven't seen you in a few days" Brie shrugged.

"You have my number, anyway, how was it?"

"We got, well I got drunk and revealed that I liked him. He told me he liked me too."

"Oh my God this is big" Renee jumped up and down. Brie put her hands on her shoulders and stopped Renee from jumping. "It's kind of big, but let's not get crazy."

"Brie you guys are bound to become a thing."

"I don't know if he'd go that far."

"Take it one step at a time" Renee hugged Brie. "Renee?"

"Yeah" she let go of Brie. "You're freaking out about this and I'm not."

"Hopeless romantic and you two are so cute" she smiled. Brie put her arm around Renee and laughed. They walked away to get ready for the night.

* * *

><p>Brie started to stretch outside of the locker room. "Ready to get beat up?" she heard Jon behind her. "Hey, um always ready" she smiled.<p>

"That's what I like to hear" he raised his fist in the air. His love of violence was funny to Brie. He liked a challenge. He liked to get beat up to see for himself how strong he can be. Since coming to the WWE he had to hold back some of his strength. He could knock someone out and has in the past. When he did independent wrestling the crowd expected blood and gore. The guys were trained to withstand that. Sometimes he missed it, but honestly he's getting too old for that. At almost 30 he didn't want to be around that.

"Let's get out there" Brie said once she heard his music hit. They walked out as per usual.

He would do his thing and she would stand by him with a smile, she slapped hands with the crowd. She took out whatever she did with Nikki because that wouldn't work with Dean's personality. Once he got in the ring he would hold down the second rope for Brie to get in. Once she did she would get on the ropes by the post and point her finger in the air. Dean stood in the ring and looked at her while she did that and played with the tape on his hand.

He grabbed a microphone as Brie got down from the ropes. She stood next to him, looking out into the crowd.

"The Authority has been making my life hell, but guess what, I was made in hell. You don't faze me one bit. My hands don't shake, I don't sweat and I sure as hell don't cry in the corner." He yelled out. Brie nodded her head in agreement with him. "Oh but you took this a step further in making my girlfriend's life hell too." Brie took the mic from him.

"They turned my sister against me. Instead of siding with me she went to side with her boyfriend Seth Rollins. I don't know why they are doing what they are doing to Dean and I and"- She got cut off by Triple H, Seth and Nikki.

"We don't need to explain" Triple H said. "You see, I am the boss and this is best for business."

"Cut the shit" Dean grabbed the mic from Brie. The crowd started cheering. "I didn't come out here to listen to a snotty, uptight, business man and two of his dogs" the crowd cheered again. "I came out here to fight and oh am I going to fight" he dropped the mic on the floor making a loud thud. Seth and Nikki walked down the ramp.

"Oh and one twist" Triple H said. Seth and Nikki attacked a distracted Dean and Brie. "Wait, there is no twist this time" he laughed then left.

Nikki kicked Brie out of the ring and they started going at it outside the ring.

Seth did his finisher on a helpless Dean. As he did it Dean screamed, "Is that all you got?" the crowd cheered. Once he dropped to the ground he started to laugh. "Didn't even hurt" he said slowly. Seth kicked Dean in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. "Noth…ing" he coughed out. Seth smiled at him. When Dean got some strength back he did a roll up on Seth. "1…2…3" the ref counted then the bell rang.

He saw that Brie was standing over Nikki with her hand on her stomach. Seth was stunned at what happened. Dean took advantage and took a chair out and hit Seth repeatedly.

Brie dragged Nikki to the announce desk. She lifted Nikki up with the strength she had at the moment. Dean saw she was struggling. He left the ring and put Nikki on the table. Brie jumped on top of the desk and picked up Nikki. She waited a few seconds as the crowd cheered. She did the bella buster to Nikki. The announce desk broke into pieces. JBL, Jerry and Michael were stunned. Dean helped Brie up and then carried her up the ramp. They stared at Seth; who was lying in the ring tossing, trying to get up. Nikki was in the rubble laying on her back and holding the back of her head.

This ended the show.

* * *

><p>Jon hugged Brie tight once they got backstage. He was proud of her. "Amazing, you killed it" he let go of her. "Thanks" she smiled. Hearing how great she's been doing is a real confidence booster. "Never did I ever think I would close the show" she was so excited. "Well I know we both closed the show, but it was still"- Jon grabbed her and kissed her.<p>

"Good…" Nikki walked by holding her back. She stopped talking when she saw Jon and Brie kissing. "Ooh" she laughed. Brie and Jon overheard so they pulled away. "Hey are you okay Nik?" Brie put her arm around her sister. "Yeah, my back hurts though but it was worth it."

"Brie, I'll see you later" Jon said and walked to find Colby.

Nikki smiled at Brie. She took her arm away from Nikki and looked at her like she was crazy. "What?" Brie shrugged.

"You know what" she winked.

"And you didn't let me finish" Brie crossed her arms and smiled.

"Go chase him and finish" Nikki laughed.

"Maybe I will" she laughed back.

* * *

><p>Colby sat in his living room waiting for Leighla to show up. She was a half hour late and he was getting worried. All of a sudden he heard jiggling at the door. He stood up and ran to open it. "Hey babe" he smiled.<p>

"Hi, what's gotten into you?" she laughed. She wasn't used to him being that excited to see her. "Missed you" he hugged her.

"You knew I was coming home today" she wiggled out of his grip. "I know but I was worried because you were late."

"Sorry I had to do make up for a big wedding party, took me longer than I thought" she walked into the living room.

"I made dinner" he smiled and went to get food out of the oven.

"I love when you make dinner" she smiled.

He already set the table for her. He lit a candle too. It wasn't his normal routine, but since the relationship has been shaky for a while, he wanted to show her he still loves her. He wanted to bring some more romance that they kind of lost.

He made her favorite pasta dinner. "Colby it smells amazing" she sat.

"Need me to do anything?"

"No need just sit and relax. You were doing a lot when I was gone."

"Oh okay" she smiled, pretty impressed by him.

"I missed you it's been a whole week without you" he sat on the other side of her. "Yeah me too it was just me and the dogs. They're good at cuddling, but you're better" she nodded.

"I know" he smiled cutely which caused her to giggle.

* * *

><p>Jon picked Brie up from the airport. She was going to stay until the next house show in a few days. The show is in Vegas so it was the most gentleman thing to do. "Hey, miss me" she laughed.<p>

"Even though it's only been a day, I actually did. We're going to a concert tonight and dinner" he nodded.

"Really? That's so cool. What concert?"

"That's a surprise" he said while taking one of her bags.

She smiled. It felt like they were a couple. Spending time with him is the best thing she's ever done. Not only do they talk about the storyline, but they talk about anything and everything. It's only been a month, but she felt close to him.

It hit her quickly. The romance was fast but maybe that's what she needed. She hasn't been this invested since her college boyfriend. This could be a great thing that can last. She could feel it in her bones. You just know, it's an intuition, also felt by him.

When she was with him she was genuinely happy. He made her smile and laugh. Those two things she hasn't done excessively in a while. He's something special. When she first met him two years ago, she would never think that he'd be someone so special to her. She panned him to be someone who didn't care about anyone or anything. She learned that she shouldn't have judged him based on how he looked. She was never really attracted to him but it's really because she never actually sat down with him and got to know him. As they practiced for the storyline, that's when she looked at him in a different way. The deciding factor was definitely the kiss they shared. It is true that it's all in the kiss. It's sharing an intimate moment, like a kiss, can create a connection. Every moment with him was bound to be a good time.


	7. Chapter 5

**I know it's been a long wait but I got caught up in doing other things. But without further a due it's chapter five**

**Thanks for your positive comments, luv you guys **

* * *

><p>Jon and Brie had dinner first before going to the concert. Jon still wasn't saying anything about it. She hated surprises. Both Brie and Jon liked the same music co she wasn't too worried about not liking the concert. "We're leaving soon so no need to sweat wondering what the surprise is" Jon smirked.<p>

"Oh okay thanks for worrying" she said sarcastically.

"Just a tip Brie" he put his hands up. The waitress came to give the check. Jon paid for everything, much to Brie's dismay. It wasn't a date so she didn't think he should pay for everything.

They finally got to the concert. The doors haven't opened yet. A bunch of people recognized them and wanted to take pictures and get autographs. It was annoying but bearable. They both loved meeting fans.

"What concert is this?" Brie asked.

"Motley Crew" he nodded. He knew Brie loved them.

"Shut up" she jokingly pushed him.

"I'm not gonna" he laughed. "One night only in Vegas" he added.

"You are amazing" she jumped up on the tips of her toes and wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug.

"I know" he said while still hugging her. She pulled away from him. He looked at her, deep into her eyes. He caught her eye and they stood there just staring for a few seconds. They stopped because the guy behind them told them they had to move up in the line. Once they moved up Brie laughed uncontrollably. "What?" he laughed too, just seeing her laugh made him laugh.

"Nothing" she controlled her laughter.

"You better put yourself together or I'll give away your tickets to one of those people in the parking lot."

"Ooh you just scolded me, I'm scared" she said sarcastically.

"Sarcasm will get you nowhere" he kept a straight face. When she made sad face he couldn't help but smile. "Cuteness won't get you there either" he was smiling that time. She changed her sad face into a smile too.

She felt so much chemistry with Jon. When she was with him she was 100% herself. She wasn't acting like she thought he would like her to act. She was herself and for that he liked her.

He felt something with her that he hasn't felt with any other woman. She made him want to be a better man. She could be the one he wanted to be with for a long time. He knew she was very different from girls he dated in the past. He was immature back then. It was time to grow up and get serious with a relationship.

* * *

><p>Nikki sat in a café in Boca Raton, Florida. She was meeting up with Al. This is the first time since the date that they hung out. It was a good date; it was like they never left each other. They got caught up on all that was happening in the years they hadn't seen each other. She felt comfortable with him. He truly was someone that was always in the back of her mind. Never did she imagine that he would come back to her. The saying of, 'if you love someone, let them go, and if they come back, then they were yours in the first place.' It was clichéd but maybe it is true in this case.<p>

She felt like if John didn't break up with her she wouldn't get what she wanted. He wasn't willing for marriage; he wasn't willing to have children; which Nikki's dream was. She was that little girl that imagined her own wedding. She imagined what it would be like if she was a mother. I guess she could say she was staying with him in hopes of one day him changing his mind. She was having fun, but truthfully at 30, she had to get serious. Time was running out, she felt John breaking up with her is probably the best thing that could have happened right now. In the midst of all the fun she was having she honestly would have never broken up with him herself. It was a thought in the back of her head. Only she was too scared to let go. She liked the fun but she lost almost two years of her time.

"Hey Nikki" she heard Al. She stood up and gave him a hug. "Hey how are you?" she said once she let go. "I'm great, how are you?"

"I'm good, still a little sore from being thrown into a table" she said as she sat down. "Oh, yeah I saw that" he smiled.

"You watch?"

"I did sometimes in the past. I honestly wanted to see how you were doing. Now that I met you again I'm going to watch more often" he laughed.

She was blushing. He still had that effect on her. "Now I have a bigger role so you'll be seeing a lot of me."

"Awesome" he smiled.

She looked at his smile, a smile she realized she missed. She looked into his eyes and saw everything they been through. His eyes showed how he felt about her. She could see that he was looking at her the same way. All she wanted to do was kiss him. She missed those days when they could be close to each other and be comfortable in each other's company. She didn't want to take it slow; she still is very much in love with him.

* * *

><p><span>Monday Night Raw<span>

Backstage segment: (a/n-I'll use Seth and Dean instead of Colby and Jon when talking about matches)

The segment opened with Seth and Nikki kissing. She sat on a crate and he stood up in front of her. The authority came over to them. Triple H smiled and cleared his throat. They pulled away. "When you're done sucking face, you have to go out there and destroy Dean and Brie." Stephanie crossed her arms over her chest. "What do we have to do this time?" Seth asked. Triple H was about to open his mouth when Randy Orton came over. "You and me buddy are a tag team tonight" Randy said to Seth.

"That is what you'll be doing. Seth, Randy, and Nikki vs. Dean, Roman, and Brie tonight" Triple H announced. They heard the crowd cheering. The segment ended with Triple H and Stephanie walking away. The camera panned in on Randy, Seth, and Nikki looking at each other.

* * *

><p>Colby finished talking to Randy. He looked over at Nikki who was sitting down talking to someone. When he did that he noticed something about her. He noticed how beautiful she looked when she was smiling and laughing with the person she talked too. "Staring too hard" he heard Randy say. He turned to Randy whom was smiling. "Really?"<p>

"Yes really, she's hot so don't worry about it" he slapped Colby's chest.

Once Randy left, he stared at her more. He stared until she looked at him once she finished talking to the person.

He got embarrassed and walked away.

While he was walking he bumped into Jon. "Hey man" Jon smiled.

"Sup" he nodded his head.

"So where are you coming from, your face is red too" he poked Colby's cheek and laughed.

"Don't touch me" Seth laughed. "Dude I think I'm in love with Nikki" he blurted out, not thinking. Jon's jaw dropped. "Ever hear of Leighla, you're girlfriend from like the beginning of fucking time" Jon smirked.

"Dude it's not funny."

"Look, you're not in love with her. Naturally when you see a beautiful girl, you'll stare and maybe fantasize a little. It's natural, doesn't mean you love her."

"You think so?"

"Do I think so?" he raised his eyebrow. "Everybody stares, man, I do all the time."

"But, you're single."

"Kind of" he said in a low tone.

"You and Brie are a thing?"

"We've been talking and flirting for a while now."

"Did you go all Jon on her and try to get her in bed?" Colby laughed.

"Ha, ha funny…she's different."

"You did that with Olivia which made her fall for you."

"No one needs to know that" Jon pointed at him. He was Olivia's longest relationship. All she cared to do was fool around. After they did that, they started developing feelings for each other. They both knew there was a possibility of during the relationship they would hook up with other people. Olivia was ultimately wrong. Jon has tried to hook up with other girls but once he got to them, he would hesitate. He loved Olivia more than she loved him. There might have been other guys but he didn't know. Before then he grew up. The thing that made him grow up was getting signed by the WWE. If you know anything about his past, you'll see how immature he was being. Well he was being a pretty normal guy that's in their twenties. He was really a changed man and Brie is the first girl that will be able to experience that. When he was with Olivia the change was forming, but until a couple of months into their relationship he made a full turn around.

"So Brie might be the one?" Colby said.

"Okay let's take this one step at a time. I like her a lot, but you never know what could happen."

The match ended in disqualification. Dean hit Seth with a chair. Randy and Roman wrestled out into the crowd once it was announced as dq. After that happened Nikki ran to Seth's aid. She was fighting her sister at ringside. Brie was on the floor. Dean went over to her and picked her up over his shoulder and walked up the ramp. Before the commercial break the camera panned in on Dean smirking looking at Seth struggling to get up.

Colby went over to Nikki after the Smackdown taping. They only had a segment that night. Nikki sat in a chair in the hallway. Colby pulled up a chair from the rack off to the side. "How have you been?" he asked her. "Great" she smiled. "How about you?"

"I'm good" he nodded. They had a few seconds of silence before Nikki spoke up.

"So how are you and Leighla doing?"

"We're good. It still feels a little weird but we're working it out."

"That's great, you love her and she loves you so just remember that" she touched Colby's hand and smiled at him.

"I know" he nodded and smiled. Her hand was still on his. They stared at each other for a while. Without even thinking he kissed her. It was a spur of the moment thing. It had no meaning and no context. This shocked the both of them. He was kissing her but she wasn't kissing back.

"What the fuck Nikki?" she heard Al. She turned around quickly. "Al it's not what it looks like" she said defensively.

"It was exactly what it looked like, you're kissing him" he pointed to Colby, furious. "I come here to surprise you and I see you kissing some other guy."

"Hey, take it slow. I have an explanation" Colby stood up.

"You shut up" Al held his hand out. "Nikki I guess it's over before it started" Al shook his head and walked away.

She looked at Colby with tears forming in her eyes. She hated crying. "I'm so sorry" Colby said, upset with himself. He didn't know she was seeing someone. He went to give her a hug but she backed away. "Don't" she put her hands up and walked away backwards. After a few feet she turned around to walk forward.

Colby had his hand in his hair. He let out a grunt of frustration. This was confusing the hell out of him.

* * *

><p>Once Colby got to the hotel he called Brie.<p>

"Hello?"

"Hey Brie it's Colby."

"Oh hey, sorry you came up as private. So what's up?"

He took a deep breath, "I did something stupid and you need to help me make it better."

"Um okay" she was confused why he wanted her to help. He told her everything and how he feels bad. He knows Nikki is probably texting that guy. He kind of figures she's not getting anywhere with him.

"I'll call and tell him you want to speak with him."

"Thank you so much."

"No problem" she hung up the phone. Colby sat back in his bed and closed his eyes. He hoped everything will be better.

Nikki and Brie shared the hotel room for the night. "Who was that?" Nikki said sadly.

"Jon, he wanted me to do him a favor."

Nikki didn't question, she was too upset to.

Colby was very clear that he wanted this to be a surprise for Nikki. He was determined to make everything better.

"Brie can you help me too?" Nikki asked a few minutes later.

"Sure what's wrong?" Brie walked over to Nikki's bed and sat next to her. Nikki sat up so she could be face to face with her sister.

"I don't want to do this story line. I mean I still want to fight you, but I don't want Colby."

"Let's talk to Stephanie tomorrow and see what they can do."

"Thank you" Nikki hugged Brie tightly. She needed someone to hug her after all this confusion.

* * *

><p>The next day Brie and Nikki told Stephanie. She called Colby and Jon too for a meeting. It involved them too. Once they walked in Stephanie started talking.<p>

"Okay here's the thing. Nikki wants out with Colby." Nikki looked over to him. He looked down at his lap.

"Brie and Jon will still be a couple on screen but we'll slowly take Jon out of the story line with Colby. On Monday Nikki will break it off with Colby. I don't know how yet, but I'll figure it out. Brie and Nikki will continue the feud."

"That seems fair", Nikki nodded.

"Okay it's set. You'll get the script Saturday."

All four of them stood up and left.

Everyone was satisfied with the result.

Colby was relieved. He felt like now he won't be confused about Nikki. He was now going to focus on his girlfriend and move their relationship forward.


	8. Chapter 6

Jon sat in his hotel room just staring at the ceiling. He wanted to go get beer, but was too lazy to get up. He thought about getting up but decided against it. He just came from the gym and his legs were like Jelly. It usually only happened for a few minutes after the workout, this time it's been an hour.

He heard someone knock on his door. He let out a groan but stood up to get it.

He opened the door and saw Brie's smiling face. This caused him to smile.

"Hey Jon, you feeling okay?" he looked a little off to her.

"Yeah just tired and my legs are in pain" he let her in. "I need a leg massage" he laughed.

"Do you really?" Brie asked in all seriousness. He nodded his head and smirked. He lay down on the bed. "Where does it hurt?"

"Calf area" he nodded. She started massaging his leg. She knew techniques to help people relax and relieve muscle pain. This wasn't the most effective way, but it was the only thing she could do.

After a little while he spoke up. "Brie?"

"Yeah" she looked at him. He lifted his head up. "Want to go out for drinks tonight?"

"Sure" she smiled.

"You can stop now, I feel better" he smiled. She stopped and sat next to him.

"So why did you come over? Well not that I don't want you here" he scratched the back of his head. She laughed, "I wanted to see if you wanted to hang out."

"Oh, yeah."

"Want to explore the city?" she asked.

"Of course, but I don't have a car."

"I do so let's go" she laughed. They both got up. "Wait, Brie" he said.

"What?" she turned around. He grabbed her face and kissed her. She smiled while he kissed her until she kissed back a few seconds after.

He pulled away, "Brie, I want you to know that I want to take this to another…um, level."

She didn't know what to say. She wanted to jump around like a little girl and scream that she was agreeing to be with him.

She smiled and tried to form the right words. "Yeah" she nodded. It wasn't much words. She wanted to seem excited; because she was, but not too excited to where he thought she was nuts.

"For real?" he smiled.

"Yeah, for real" she laughed.

He kissed her passionately again this time for only a few seconds. "Tonight is a date then" he said, still holding her in his arms.

This whole month, he wanted to have her. He wanted her to be his. This was the first time in his life he truly wanted to be in a real relationship. He liked her personality even though her views were different from his. He could see them looking past that, like they have, and have a mature relationship. He wanted to be fully committed in a relationship. He could feel it in his body that he's doing this right. This relationship is one he is going to do right.

* * *

><p>Colby paced in his hotel room. He waited for Al to come over. Brie made the arrangements last night and Al agreed. The door was knocked on and immediately he went to get it.<p>

"Hey, Al" Colby let him in.

"Hi, talk" he stood in the middle of the room with his arms crossed. Colby told him beforehand what it was about. He said how upset Nikki was and he agreed to come by.

"Look I kissed Nikki by total accident." He saw Al want to talk but he continued. "I have a girlfriend that I've been with for around five years who I love very much."

"You have a girlfriend?"

"Yeah. I was just confused about Nikki. I don't know if you know but we had a romantic storyline. I was confused if I really liked her or not more than a friend. I fully realized that Nikki and I could only be friends. I don't know if we could even be that."

"Wait, what do you mean?"

"She wanted out of our storyline."

"So no more on screen romance between you two?"

"Yeah" he nodded.

"I've been thinking about her a lot. We were serious in the past and when I saw her again I knew I wanted more. I want to be with her for a long time and I don't want to let her go. I know what I did was terrible, but I was angry."

"Al I totally understand. You should go see Nikki. She's in room 225, that's what Brie said."

"Well thanks for clearing this up."

"No problem" Colby smiled and gave Al a high five.

Once Al left Colby felt relieved that it was over.

Al took the elevator to the second floor. He looked on the wall to see which way the room was.

Once he got to her door he took a deep breath before knocking. A few seconds later Nikki opened the door. She was in a large t shirt and underwear with no makeup. She looked down at herself. He's seen her without makeup and in sloppy clothing before. It wasn't really a bother to her. "Hi" she said with no emotion. "Hey, can I come in?" he smiled.

"Sure" she stepped to the side and let him in. He stood by her bed and turned to look at her.

"I wanted to say how dumb I was for walking away. I was just mad."

She took a deep breath, "you were being dumb, yes" A smile slowly formed on her face. He smiled too. She was happy again and that's all he wanted to see. This made him remember something that happened between them, before she left for Tampa. He looked into her eyes.

_Nikki was at the airport all ready to leave for Tampa. He wanted to cry. She did too. She clenched onto his shirt, tears spilling on him. "I'm going to miss you" she cried._

"_I'm going to miss you too" he pulled her in for a tight hug. They both almost couldn't breathe but they didn't care. His hands were in her hair. He always felt comfortable like that. _

"_Nicole, I will love you forever. No matter what happens in life you will always be my everything. I will always think about you no matter what."_

_She looked up at him; "I love you Albert James Morrison" she smiled._

"_I love you too Stephanie Nicole Garcia- Colace" he smiled too. "Wow what a mouthful" he laughed. She laughed too. _

_He wiped her eyes. _

"_Flight 232 to Tampa is leaving now" the person said on the intercom. _

"_That's us" she looked at Al in the eyes. She looked over to Brie who was waiting for her. _

"_I wish you weren't going but this is a dream of yours so I'll have to let you go."_

"_Hopefully one day, we'll be"-he interrupted her. "We will see each other one day." He kissed her deeply for the last time. _

"_Keep in touch" he said once he pulled away. He put his forehead on hers._

"_Forever" she whispered._

_He smiled, "forever", he repeated. _

_She finally walked away, both with tears in their eyes._

"I want to be with you." He held her hands.

"And I want to be with you" she kissed him.

"That was the most amazing kiss" he smiled.

"I know" she shrugged. He laughed, "I don't want to waste time" he said to her. She was confused as to what he meant.

"What do you mean?" she tilted her head to the right a little.

"Stephanie Nicole Garcia- Colace"- she cut him off.

"Yes Albert James Morrison" they both laughed.

He continued what he was going to say. "I love you and I never stopped. Seeing you two weeks ago was the most amazing day I've had in a while. It felt like I never left you when we started talking."

"Babe, what are you getting at here?" she laughed.

"Nikki" he got down on one knee. She gasped. "One more time now" he laughed. "Stephanie Nicole Garcia- Colace, will you finally marry me" he laughed again. He pulled out the ring. It was perfect it made her cry even more than she originally was.

"Yes a million times yes" he slipped the ring on her finger. She hugged him so tight. Her tears were pure joy. She finally was getting what she yearned for.

"This all happened so fast, but I'm excited to plan a wedding" she smiled. He held her in his arms never wanting to let her go.

* * *

><p>Brie went back to Jon's room an hour later. She was so excited for her sister. Her and Al always talked about one day getting married and having kids.<p>

Brie wanted to leave them alone for the night so she went back with Jon.

She got to Jon's room and he told her she could stay with him. "That's so ironic because Colby just proposed to Leighla over the phone."

"Really? Oh my God that is weird" she laughed.

"Well I'm glad to have you here tonight. You want the extra bed or?"

She looked at him like he wasn't aware of what he said. "Or what?"

"You could sleep with me if you want to" he looked to the floor. He wasn't normally nervous to have a beautiful girl in his bed.

"Sure" she shrugged.

"Okay cool, I'll keep you warm" he winked.

"That's all I ask" she smiled.


	9. Chapter 7

**Thanks for reading :)**

* * *

><p>Colby sat backstage ready for his segment with Nikki. She finally got there so he stood up. "Hey I heard the good news congrats" Colby smiled.<p>

"Same to you" she gave him a hug.

"Thank you, we're both super excited. Everything is getting back to the way it should be. She felt more comfortable that you got engaged too" he laughed. Leighla knew that Colby loves her, but she was also cautious of Nikki. She didn't know if Colby would leave her for Nikki. There was always a doubt in her mind, but that happens in most relationships. It was natural. Colby's happy with Leighla. They were now fully committed. Leighla told him that every time she looks at her finger she'll be reassured that she is his one and only.

Nikki laughed, "Yeah. Al and I are great too."

"Later I want to see the ring" Colby pointed at Nikki's bare finger. She wasn't going to wear it on the show.

"Sure" she nodded her head.

Their music hit. He had to pretend that he was being forceful with her. It'll be like what happened with the Daniel Bryan and AJ storyline. Nikki would be so fed up with how she's been treated by her boyfriend.

Seth and Nikki walked down the ramp, getting ready for the segment. Seth had Nikki by the wrist and dragged her behind. He was angry.

Once he got to the ring he started talking. "On Smackdown I was sabotaged by this one" he pointed to Nikki. They showed highlights from Smackdown

_Seth and Dean were fighting and Seth was winning. Dean did a turn around and started dominating the match. After brawling a little more Nikki got in the ring. She stopped Dean from hitting Seth with a chair. This was routine for Dean to pull out a chair. She pleaded with Dean but all he did was pick her up and put her off to the side. Before she could get the energy to go back, Dean hit Seth with a chair. Nikki was now at ringside. Dean pinned Seth for the win. Nikki didn't see that coming._

"You ruined it. I was going to win."

"Wait just a second" Nikki took the microphone from him. He shouted at her. "You were on your ass; you weren't going to pull through in all honesty."

He was furious that she would speak to him that way.

"Who the hell do you think you are raising your voice at me? You're my girlfriend and you should do what I say."

Nikki looked mad. She looked form side to side then slapped Seth across the face. "I listen to you for too long. I'm not scared of you. We're through" she dropped the mic and walked away. The crowd cheered. They hated Nikki, but they hated Seth more. The crowd would definitely be on the side of a woman who's been controlled by her boyfriend.

It was over. This storyline that has been causing problems in both Colby's and Nikki's real relationships.

She was approached by John Cena as she walked back to the locker room.

"Yes" she said sharply.

"I wanted to say how wrong I was to break your heart."

"Look John" she interrupted. "I'm engaged now" she smiled when she saw the look on his face.

"To who?"

"A man that I dated before I started wrestling. He was always the love of my life. We rekindled the relationship a couple weeks ago."

"So after a couple weeks you get engaged."

"Yeah, so what" she shrugged. "He proposed I love him and never stopped so I said yes."

She ran into the locker room to get the ring. She put it on and walked right back to where Jon was. She basically shoved her hand in his face. She wanted him to know that he lost someone amazing. Hopefully he realizes what he lost. He wasn't willing to give her the things she truly wants in life. She realized that he wasn't the one, even though at the time, she thought he was.

John walked away and Nikki had a smile on her face. It was the first time she smiled because he was leaving her.

* * *

><p>Brie and Dean went out again tonight. They went to a nice restaurant and had dinner. She wanted to tell him something she planned for the weekend. They both weren't working so she wanted to do something. This would be their first weekend together.<p>

Once they got back to the hotel Brie started massaging his shoulders. She wanted to butter him up because she knew the weekend plans weren't his thing.

"What do you want?" he laughed.

"Why do you assume I want something?" she looked at him. He raised his eyebrows.

"Okay fine. I made arrangements to go hiking in Nevada. The place is only an hour away from here. I know nature walks aren't how you want to spend your weekend."

"Brie, I'll go. I'm open to trying it."

She smiled, "aw, for me?"

He laughed, "Yes for you Brie. If we want to be a successful couple we have to do things the other likes."

"Wow that was nicely put Jon. You are an incredible man" she poked his chest.

"How incredible am I?" he smirked.

Brie sat on his lap and kissed him. "I'm very incredible then" he said after a few seconds of kissing each other.

"Yep" she nodded. "You'll like hiking; it's a life changing experience. You'll want to go all the time" she smiled.

"All the time?" he questioned.

"I was exaggerating, but yeah you're going to like it." He laughed at her being her naturally goofy adorable self. He kissed her again. This time they fell back on the bed.

Once the weekend approached Brie got more excited to go hiking with him. They were getting a log cabin by the trail. They were also going to rent an ATV to get to the trail. There was only a few cabins so it was pretty private.

"Brie I need to get the proper shoes."

Brie was helping him pack his bags. She just came back from New York to meet him so they could go together.

"Jon, you should have told me that earlier" she whined jokingly.

"Sorry, where can I get hiking shoes or whatever?"

"A store Jon" she said then smiled cutely.

"Brie really?" he laughed. He liked her sassy side.

"We can go to a place on our way there." She handed him the directions to get there. He took it and put it in his back pocket.

They finally got in the car. Brie put on her sunglasses after bucking her seat belt. The ride was an hour and a half so they just blasted music. He rolled the windows down. He liked feeling the breeze from the wind when he drove a car. The wind was cooler than usual which is a good thing.

Brie looked at Jon. He was so focused on the road; one hand on the steering wheel and one out the window. He looked laid back and chill. That was one of the best things about him. She was never the calmest person. In her state of mind it was hard to calm. She remembers reading online that yoga helped people be calm and serine. This did change her a little bit. She started getting into nature and hiking and practicing ways to have a clear mind. She had a better outlook on life; it gave her hope.

She appreciates the simple things in life. She wanted to live a natural simple life. If you could live simply and be happy it made you feel better, well it did for her anyway.

"Why are you staring at me?" Jon laughed; he glanced over to see how she was. She didn't realize she was still looking at him.

"Sorry" she smiled.

"No need" he said without taking his eyes off the road.

She stared at him for a few seconds than looked out her window.

* * *

><p>Colby went out to lunch with Joe. (Roman Reigns) They haven't hung out in a while so he wanted to reconnect. "So how's everything?" Joe asked him.<p>

"Great, Leighla and I are on the right track since I proposed."

"The spark is back" Joe laughed.

"Exactly" he laughed too. 'Yeah so we're good. It's like nothing bad ever happened."

"That's good" Joe nodded.

"So how's your fiancé?"

"She's great. I'm going home for the weekend and taking her and my daughter on a trip to Disney."

"Fun" Colby said as he took a bite of his food.

"Have you been to Disney dude?" he raised his eyebrows at Colby. "It's too much; she goes on literally every fucking ride. A day there feels like a week" he laughed.

Colby smiled, "well bad for you."

Joe shook his head.

* * *

><p>Brie and Jon now were on the hiking trail. Brie as always enjoyed it, looking at everything that surrounded them. "Isn't it beautiful Jon?" she looked up at him.<p>

"All I see is trees and mountains" he looked in front of him panning his head from side to side. "That's the point. It's amazing."

He laughed. "It's alright" he shrugged.

They climbed a little to get to the very top of the small mountain they were on. Brie was smiling the whole time. Jon was now realizing why Brie made a fuss about it. It was relaxing to just take in the fresh air. He didn't care for the climbing and getting cramps in his calves.

Brie stopped him from going any further. When he looked out into the horizon, he realized actually how far they climbed. He looked down and saw a lake, looking out you could see mountains and grasslands. It really was beautiful and he now realized it.

Brie took a deep breath, "amazing right?" she rested her head on his arm.

"Actually it is" this statement caused her to look up at him surprised. He looked at her, "it really is something pretty fun to do. Don't tell anyone I said that" he pointed at her and smiled.

"I won't" she did the 'lock and throw away the key' sign on her lips. "Glad you like it" she smiled.

He kissed her head.

"Let's sit" she told him.

"Where?" he looked around.

"The ground" she laughed then sat on the ground where she was standing. He stood there looking at her with a ridiculous look on his face. She tugged on his hand. He rolled his eyes jokingly then sat. She maneuvered herself to sit in front of him, in between his legs. She rested her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her waist. She turned her head to look at him and smiled. He looked at her too and smiled back.


	10. Chapter 8

Colby and Leighla went to a Crossfit that was in their town. He liked having her workout beside him. She did more watching then working out, but he was glad to be with her. Ever since they've gotten engaged the relationship has gotten way better. He was happy that she still wanted to be a part of his life. Some girls would have broken up with him if they were in this situation. She could have said screw you and left, but she didn't. She might have been close to doing that but he wasn't too sure.

"Le, come over here for a sec" he waved her over to where he was.

"Yes babe" she stood up from the chair she was sitting on. "What do ya need?" she smiled. She knew that this meant he wanted her to film him doing a workout.

"Can you take a video please?" he gave her puppy dog eyes. Not really a stretch from how his eyes normally look.

"Of course" she laughed then went in his gym bag to get his phone.

"Thank you honey" he said cutely. She laughed then started recording.

As they walked out Colby put his arm around Leighla. "Glad you came" he smiled.

"Me too, been a while since I worked out." She usually only goes when he's home. Today she took off of work to spend the day with him.

"So what would you like to do today?" Colby asked her.

"I want to go to a nice dinner with you and celebrate our engagement" she hugged him. They got to the car then hopped in. They were going home to shower before deciding what to do.

"No family?" he asked.

"No, we could do that tomorrow night. When do you leave for Raw?"

"It's in North Carolina so I could go in the morning on Monday." They lived in Tampa so it wasn't a big deal for him.

"Then tomorrow night is dinner with our parents." She made a note in her phone. He didn't look too thrilled though.

"Colby what's wrong?" she laughed.

"My mom is going to nag us about wedding stuff. I don't think I'm ready to hear that."

"My mom is too. We should be direct and tell them that it's our relationship and we'll get married when we want." They didn't want to get married right away, mainly because they didn't have the time. He was always on the road and since he's such a huge part in the WWE it's even harder. They weren't in a rush and besides she like being engaged. It was fun to call him her fiancé instead of boyfriend. Boyfriend is just plain, but fiancé has more pizazz. She couldn't wait to show off her ring at work too. She told Colby that and he laughed. In all honesty most if not all newly engaged woman think the same way.

"You're right" he nodded.

"Of course I am" she smiled.

He looked over to her and smiled, "confident, I like that in a woman." He wiggled his eyebrows which caused her to laugh. "Then I'm your girl" she smiled.

"Wanna get married?"

She laughed, "why not?"

"Awesome I'm a lucky guy then" he nodded.

"You most definitely are" she smiled.

They decided to hang out in the house and watch movies until dinner. They wanted to be lazy. It was the first time in a while that they were both not working. She as well as he cherished the time they could just sit comfortably on the couch. They sat close to each other with their dogs in their laps. There was really no place they both rather be than with each other.

* * *

><p>Jon and Brie just got back from their hiking trip. The first thing Jon did was use the bathroom. He shouted out, "finally a real bathroom." Brie laughed. "The bathroom was a real bathroom only it wasn't…private."<p>

"A technicality" he answered back. She shook her head and went to sit on the couch.

The doorbell rang so Brie got up to get it.

She saw a woman standing there. She was blonde with brown eyes. She was the same height as Brie and had the same build as Nikki.

"Who are you?" Brie asked.

"More importantly who are you? Some bitch Jon's dating" she smiled. Brie shook her head and closed the door. The woman stopped her from closing it. "Get out" Brie shouted.

"No" the woman wasn't as strong as Brie but managed to bust through the door.

She now realized this was Jon's ex, Olivia. Olivia slapped Brie in the face hard and knocked her down. Brie held her face and called out for Jon. She heard the bathroom door open. Brie was now getting kicked in the stomach repeatedly. Jon came around at the right time. "Get the fuck away Olivia" he pulled her away from Brie.

"I come to get you back just to see you with some other bitch. So how many times did you fuck her" she crossed her arms over her chest.

Olivia stepped on Brie's stomach. She could feel blood coming from the area Olivia stepped on her. Olivia was wearing pointy heels. Brie has worn many pairs of heels in her life, but none as sharp as that one.

"She's bleeding now" Jon grabbed Olivia and pushed her out the door and closed it quickly.

He crouched down to see how Brie was.

"Oh my God I'm sorry" he said.

"Don't be, just get me a towel" she was being calmer than he thought she would be. He ran to the closet and pressed the towel against her wound. She was cut pretty deep and he knew she had to go to the hospital. He heard Olivia scratching at the door and banging her hands against it.

"I have to get her out" he ran to the phone. Brie held the towel against her stomach.

Jon called some security in the building to get her out.

"Brie once she leaves we could go to the hospital."

The security came fast and took Olivia out. They made sure she got in her car and left. They knocked on Jon's door to tell him she was gone. Once he got the okay he picked Brie up and walked out the door. He had his keys already in his pocket. Before leaving he locked his door then kicked it closed. He made sure it was shut tight so Olivia couldn't somehow get in. He didn't know how she got in the building in the first place.

"Maybe someone was going in and she was there waiting for someone." Brie was still talking to him which was good.

"Brie I'm sorry" he held her hand.

"It's my fault, I let her in."

"Well you didn't know."

They finally got to the hospital. He held her in his arms and walked to the front desk in the er. "I need help my girlfriend needs stitches."

The woman at the desk gave him a clipboard to write her information on it. "Fill this out then we could do something."

"So my girlfriend is losing blood and I have to wait" he said sharply.

"Sorry sir, the faster you fill it out the better." He didn't really like her attitude but he abide by her rules.

She told him what to write on the paper and two minutes later they finished. He picked her up and then went to the front desk to give it back.

"Okay sir Doctor Conrad will see her" she pointed to the big door way to the hospital rooms. The doctor had a wheelchair with him.

"Hello I'm Doctor Conrad" he said as Jon put her in the chair.

"I'm Jon and this is my girlfriend Brie."

"Okay sir well you'll have to wait out here." Jon sat in the seat he sat in before and watched the man wheel Brie down the hall.

The wait was not too long. He saw her walk in the room. She looked fine and she was able to be up and walking. He stood up and walked towards her, smiling.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm good, just got 13 stitches" she lifted her shirt and showed him.

"As long as you're okay."

"I'm fine" she smiled.

Once they got back to Jon's apartment they both went into his room. He turned to his side to look at her.

"I don't think you should come here anymore" he said.

She looked at him shocked. "What I mean is I don't want you running into Olivia. If you're back in New York, it's safer."

She nodded, "I guess."

"I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Okay, tomorrow I'll get on a plane and go" she smiled at him. She was kind of pissed that he didn't think she could hold her own. Then again she wasn't sure what Olivia was capable of.

"I'm staying with you tomorrow night…well if that's okay with you."

She laughed, "Sure."

"Nice" he kissed her.

Brie and Jon arrived at Brie's apartment in New York City. She had a pretty small place. It was one bedroom, one bathroom, a big living room and a small kitchen that she could hardly move in.  
>"Nice place" he looked around. "Pretty rustic for the city Eh?" he laughed. She looked like she was living in a wood cabin.<p>

"Um I guess" she shrugged.

"I like it; I'm not shitting on it."

"I know" she laughed. He smiled and went over to the couch.

"I'm gonna sit" he announced.

"Yeah, why you need permission?" she looked at him. "I don't ask for permission it's not my thing. I do what I want" he tried to sound tough. He smiled to show he was joking.

"My house is your house for the next few days so you can do whatever you want. Just don't mess with my paintings in that closet" she pointed to the closet near the bedroom. She kept all her art stuff in there. When she wanted it she'd take it out of the closet and work on it on the floor in the living room. It wasn't the most comfortable, but she was used to it.

"Promise" he made the shape of a cross on his chest. "So can I see the art you have?

"Sure I'll show you the best ones" she went to the closet to get three of her favorite paintings.

When she got back she saw Jon lying down on the couch with his feet up in the air. She didn't know why he was positioned like that. There were no questions she just brushed it off. It was typical behavior from him.

"Get up so I could show you" she laughed.

He got up quick, "I'm funny aren't I?"

"Hilarious" she said sarcastically. "Okay, anyway, my first painting is of a picture I took on a hike." It was showing the mountains on the other side of where she stood.

"Damn, Brie this looks like an actual picture."

She showed him her next one. It was a picture of Nikki looking into a mirror. "She actually sat for this." Brie wasn't that surprised, Nikki loved looking in mirrors. "Nice" he looked up at her and smiled. "Portraits are definitely harder to do for me." This was one of her best portraits.

"Pretty great for something you say is hard for you." Jon was the best. He always built her up and never made her feel inferior. She could tell he was sincere in his words which made it even better. He knows her past problems, but he's not treating her like a basket case; which most people were doing to her. He gave her the compliments because it's what she deserves. He felt she deserves so much because of her beautiful soul. It scared him at first that he was falling in love and becoming a 'lover boy', as his friend Sami told him. Now he feels comfortable knowing what he is becoming. He's proud to say that he's in love for the first time in his life.

"Last painting I want you to see…it's my newest one" she turned it around. It was a picture from there hiking adventure. It was them on a rock; they were looking out into the horizon. Instead of it being them it was in the shape of their silhouettes in black. They weren't in the original picture. It was a picture she took of the scenery. She got the idea when she saw there was a big rock. She remembered that they sat on it after she took the picture. "Amazing" he smiled. It had words on it. On the right side she wrote in cursive 'love is as beautiful as nature.'

"I like the quote. I love you" he stood up. He rested his hands on her face then pulled her in for a kiss. "I love you" she said once she pulled away.

At first glance Brie never thought that she would end up with Jon. Brie believes in not judging someone by the way they look so she gave him a chance. She got to know him, the real him. He was nothing like he portrayed on tv. He is a little crazy and weird but that's what she loved about him. Despite that he is a kind hearted person that makes her smile. Every day when she wakes up she's genuinely happy. It's not about her having a big role in the WWE, its Jon. Of course she's happy about her job, but the most important thing in her life has become Jon. He helped her through tough times. He's wiped her tears when she cried, he held her close when she was upset, and he joked around when she needed a laugh. In her eyes he is perfect and in his eyes, she is perfect. They're relationship came about quick but they are enjoying every minute they have together.


	11. note 2

Hey guys I haven't forgotten about the story. I just started college and it's been hectic. I have three more chapters already done I just have to revise the next chapter a bit so I'll update either tomorrow or Friday. I love this story so I'm not going to abandon it. I am so happy you are enjoying reading it because I enjoy writing it. Thanks for reading and commenting I appreciate you guys so much :)


	12. Chapter 9

**this chapter is pretty short but it shows a little more of Nikki's relationship **

**thank you guys for being patient with me**

**keep commenting** ❤

* * *

><p>Nikki arrived at Al's house in Boca for the first time. His house was pretty big with a two car garage. She looked at him and smiled. "This place is beautiful."<p>

"I lived here with my friend, but he moved out a few months ago." Al and Nikki both took her bags and went into the house. She had 5 different bags; it made Al laugh when she took it out.

You first walk in and there was a long foyer. Once they stepped in was a big living room. The house wasn't as big inside overall as it was outside. There was a sliding door that led to the kitchen. The kitchen was half the size of the living room. It had beautiful marble counter tops and many closets for storage. "This kitchen is really nice; I could see myself cooking in here."

"I haven't cooked in here" he laughed.

"Oh you're a fast food guy" she laughed.

"Hell yeah. Let me show you my studio" he grabbed her hand and took her down to the basement.

They walked down the stairs. When he opened the light Nikki's jaw dropped. It was a real music studio in here. The whole basement was the studio. He had so many records on the wall. Those were from when he had his career as a singer. Only for the past three years he has produced music for many local upcoming talents. Every time he helped people who wanted to start a music career; he could see himself in them. He sees the passion and hunger for the music business in their eyes. It was rewarding for him.

"Wow Al this place is amazing" she walked around.

"Like it?" he smiled.

"Yeah, if I was a singer I would totally love to come to this place."

"I had this built maybe two and a half years ago. Before that I used the studio I used to record in. I wanted to create my own. I didn't have enough money to open my own place so I had people help me build this."

"Do people have to come through the house to get here?"

"Nah, they come from the garage, go through that side door and walked down a few stairs and they come in." He showed her by going through.

"Nice. So how many rooms do you have in the house?"

"4 rooms, I know it's not as much as your ex's house but"-

"Wait how did you know about John's house?"

"He was on a show where he showed his house. I know I can't give you everything he could, but I'll do my best."

"Look, Al I don't need you to try and match him. Being with you and starting a life is what I want. How much money you have doesn't make a difference." She hugged him.

She did like her huge closet at Jon's house and the car he gave her. She was actually crying when she had to give back the car. That now doesn't matter so much. She is kind of embarrassed now that she cried over a car.

"Let me show you our room" he took her up stairs to see the bed rooms.

3 rooms were pretty small but that's just compared to the huge master bedroom. It was almost as big as his living room. "Look at the closet."

He opened the door to reveal a walk in closet. It wasn't too big, but it wasn't small either. "I made room for your stuff" he pointed to the right side of the closet. He had one side and she had one. On the back wall was a place just for shoes. His shoes took up around 60% of the wall.

"You have so many sneakers" she laughed.

"Yeah, over the years it built up. My feet never grew from when I was 20" he laughed.

"Hopefully my shoes fit in here."

"Now that's the big question."

They took a tour of the other rooms then went to unpack Nikki's things. She has to go back to her apartment in San Diego and get the rest of things she had. She was selling her apartment by herself. This was what she thought about doing after the WWE. She wanted to sell houses. That was something she was interested in. She found someone that wanted to buy it. She sold the apartment with furniture and all. The couple buying it was pretty excited about that.

Al and Nikki stood near in the closet looking at it. "Now it's complete" Al smiled at her.

"Look's good doesn't it?" she wrapped her arms around him. He wrapped his right arm around her shoulders.

"It looks great" he agreed.

"I'm so excited to share my life with you. It's a dream come true" she looked up at him. They always talked about getting married. Before she moved away he purchased an engagement ring. The same ring he gave her a few days ago. He saved it all these years and hasn't told Nikki yet. This was maybe the perfect time.

"Nikki" he said.

"Yeah" she looked at him.

"I wanted to tell you something about your engagement ring" he said. She looked at her finger then back at him. "I bought that ring for you 7 years ago."

She gasped, tears waiting to spill from her eyes. "Before you left I was looking to propose. We were two people right out of college only a year, but I knew what I wanted and that was you."

"Oh Al" she smiled then kissed him. "You kept it."

"I did" he nodded.

"What if we never saw each other again?"

"I would have sold it. This ring would only be from me to you. If I were to marry someone else then I wouldn't have used this" he touched the diamond.

"Al that was beautiful I love you even more if that's possible" she hugged him.

"I don't know if that is" he laughed.

* * *

><p>Jon and Brie packed up to get to North Carolina for Raw tomorrow night. Brie drove then stopped by Renee's apartment to pick her up. Brie and Renee traveled together most of the time.<p>

"Hey love birds" Renee said once she got in the car.

"Hi" Jon laughed.

"Hey beauty" Brie turned to look at Renee. "How have you been?"

"I'm great, how about you two?"

"We're good" Jon smiled at Brie.

While they were in the car Brie told Renee about the other night when she ran into Olivia. Renee was speechless. The whole situation was so sudden that it kind of made no sense. Renee thought Brie would be freaking out, but she was calm about it.

"That didn't freak you out?" Renee asked.

"When I saw the blood rushing out of my body, yes I was freaking out."

"You didn't look it" Jon said.

"I mastered the art of freaking out on the inside and not showing it on the exterior."

"I guess that's a good thing" Renee shrugged, her voice tone was higher.

"Maybe, but it makes people around me feel better. Right Jon?" She looked over to him. He was already looking at her. She made a face because she wasn't expecting him to be staring, this caused him to laugh. "You're right. I tried not to panic."

"You don't seem like the panicking type you seem more like someone who would stay totally calm in tragic situations" Renee said.

"Nah, well I mean it was Brie. If something happened to my friends or girlfriend then I won't be too calm. If it's someone close you don't want to see them in pain."

"True, good point" Renee nodded.

"I'm chock full of good points" he said confidently. Brie and Renee laughed.

Brie realized how great her life has been. She's wresting more; which she loves to do. Jon has been nothing but amazing to her. She felt safe with him. There was only very few people that she felt safe with. Jon walked into her life and she took to him instantly. Never did she ever think she'd feel comfortable with him. Normally she didn't jump into a relationship right away, but this time it just felt right.


	13. Chapter 10

**School has been hectic but I managed to do a couple of chapters. Thanks for being patient. I will be moving along quickly and fit this into about 5 more chapters. I want you to get my complete idea but I'm just making the chapters simulated. Keep reading and commenting. Thanks for reading xoxo**

* * *

><p>Nikki has been planning things for the wedding already. She and Al didn't want to waste any time. They wanted to do it the traditional way, but sooner. All this was making her realize that maybe she should quit wrestling. She found classes she could take online for the next year that can get her in the real estate business. The next chapter in her life was beginning. This chapter is the one she's waited for since she was a kid. Having a family was always a passion of hers.<p>

"Al where are you?" she called out.

He was in the studio recording with someone. He heard her and sighed. He turned the kid's microphone off. "Stevie give me a minute."

He walked up stairs. "What's up?"

"Your mom just called and she wanted you to make room for her and your father, they're staying for a week."

"Why?" he whined.

Nikki laughed, "Their house is being done. Be a good son, would you?"

"I can't say no anyway. Wonder why they didn't stay with my brother and his wife, but whatever. Are you going to be here all week?" he gave her sad eyes.

She rolled her eyes, "no, I have to leave in two days."

"Stay" he pleaded.

She laughed, "Your parents are great, just stay relaxed." Just then the doorbell rang. Brie was coming over to help with wedding stuff. "Who's that?"

"Brie, she's helping me today" Nikki stood up and went to the door.

Al went back downstairs. "Nikki I'm working so don't call for a while" he said before she left to get the door.

"Hey Brie" she hugged her sister.

"Hi, it's like you haven't seen me in a week" Brie laughed. They saw each other filming for Smackdown yesterday.

"I just am stressed about wedding stuff." They walked inside where Nikki was.

"You started planning a day after you got engaged, relax."

"I know, but we're getting married in five months and everything has to be done" Nikki whined.

"Nik calm down, why didn't' you want to stay engaged awhile longer."

Nikki shook her head. "I've been over this already; I want to marry him and the faster the better."

"Fine" Brie put her hands up. "So when do you want to go dress shopping?" Brie didn't know if Nikki was in the right state to answer that since she's been so snappy.

"This weekend mom made an appointment to go somewhere in Phoenix for the dresses. We're doing my dress and the bridesmaids dresses."

"What about the…you know…maid of honor" Brie smiled.

"Of course for my beautiful maid of honor Brie" Nikki laughed.

"Oh so I am the maid of honor" Brie nodded.

"Of course, you're my twin sister" Nikki hugged Brie. "My little sister" she added.

* * *

><p>Jon was at Colby's house for the day. He stayed with Brie in a hotel last night because Brie had to go to Florida to visit her sister. They decided to take a morning flight from North Carolina to Tampa. Brie then rented a car in Tampa to drive to Boca. He had Colby pick him up from the airport.<p>

He sat in Colby's dining room with him and sat on bar stools. Colby didn't have a table since it was only him and Leighla living there. They just ate at the counter on bar stools. "So how have you been Jon?"

"I'm good" he nodded.

"Man of few words today" Colby laughed.

"I guess so for now. I'm tired man" he raked his fingers through his hair.

"I think it's because you're missing a part of you" Colby poked Jon's arm. Jon rolled his eyes. He did like being with Brie. She was a ray of sunshine. She made him happy and joke around and be free. It's kind of weird that he's not joking around with Colby. They were really like brothers. Being a group for a year and a half made them bond and get closer. They traveled everywhere together. They spent every waking moment together. Jon spent more time with Colby and Joe than he did with Olivia. Really for the first time he felt like he had a family. Not much changed only he doesn't spend too much time with the guys anymore. He travelled on his own for a few months. Even now, when Brie's not there, he travels alone.

"I admit I miss having Brie around, but I'm fine."

"How about we go to the gym?"

"Sounds good to me, I can't sit here all day" Jon stood up.

"Gonna get Jon back" Colby laughed. He put his hands on Jon's shoulders.

"Dude what did I say about touching me?" Jon tried to keep a straight face but failed. "He's back" Colby smiled.

"What if I don't want to be back?" Jon raised his eyebrows.

"So you want to become a love sick mush?"

"Oh come on dude you should not be talking. When Leighla's around you basically fall to your knees and do whatever she needs."

"That's called being a boyfriend" Colby laughed.

"And how is that different from my situation?" he said it like a concerned parent.

"Never mind then."

"Okay."

* * *

><p>There is a first for everything and Brie was his first affectionate relationship. He let her be all over him. He didn't mind when she hugged him or kissed him at random times. Not going to lie, he liked all that attention she gives him. He never had that growing up. He never got affection from his mother, she never even cared. Sometimes he would wonder why she even had a kid in the first place.<p>

With Brie he felt wanted in cared for. That was something also none of his exes cared about. They were crazy; putting that in the nicest way possible.

Even though he and Brie were very different they meshed well together. She kept him sane and he kept her on a good track. She has been a lot happier with him.

All she ever wanted is to have a life she couldn't complain about and now at 30 she finally achieved that.

* * *

><p><span>4 months later<span>

Brie went to the airport to pick up Jon. He wanted to go back to her house.

She saw him coming around the corner with his luggage. Once he spotted her he couldn't get the smile off his face.

He opened his arms wide and smirked. Brie ran over to him and jumped in his arms. "Haven't seen you in a month." He just finished his movie. He passionately kissed her.

"Mmm I missed you" she smiled. "Missed you too" he said against her lips.

"I need to ask you a question" Brie let go of him.

"Yeah" he said hesitantly.

"Will you be my date to Nikki's wedding next weekend?" she smiled.

"I will" he laughed and kissed her.

"I can't believe she's getting married" Brie shook her head.

"It's nice" he nodded. "What about you?"

"What do you mean?" she tilted her head to the side.

"Like in what time frame do you want to be…married" he felt awkward about it. He wasn't asking her to marry him, he just wanted to know.

"I honestly couldn't say. I mean I'm 30 so yeah within the next few years or so."

"Okay" he nodded.

She kind of felt weird after that. She didn't want any pressure to be put on him. They've only been together for 10 months. She liked what they have now. Brie felt like Jon was the one. It's really Jon's call if he wanted to marry her. After all he's the one that has to ask.


	14. Chapter 11

**Thanks for being patient with me. I appreciate all of you who are still reading. xoxo**

* * *

><p>Today Jon stayed with Brie so they could both fly down to Florida this weekend for Nikki's wedding.<p>

Brie realized her yoga class was going to be going on in the afternoon. She hasn't gone in a month so she felt obligated to go. "Jon come to yoga with me" Brie smiled. She thought it was a stretch but she decided to ask anyway.

He looked at her and laughed. "Oh come on" she couldn't help but laugh too. "It's not that bad, do it for me" she pleaded. She made her eyes huge which used to work.

"Fine, only because it's for you. Not because the puppy dog eyes because that shit don't work on me." It was totally the puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah, okay" she rolled her eyes, smiling.

"Whatever, I'm going and now you're happy."

"True" she grabbed her yoga mat.

"Where's my mat thingy?"

"Mat thingy?" she laughed. He nodded. "They have extra at the studio" she grabbed Jon's hand and led him out the door.

* * *

><p>Nikki was freaking out. Today is her wedding day. All morning she was so sick, throwing up all over the bathroom. She was thankful to have Brie there. Brie had an idea and went out to the local drug store. Nikki just thought it was the effects of her bachelorette party last night.<p>

Nikki waited in the bathroom. She had just taken the pregnancy test that Brie got her. She was pacing back and forth in the bathroom.

"Chill out" Brie said.

"Don't tell me to chill out" Nikki snapped.

"Damn, mood swings" she rolled her eyes.

"Look this is nerve wracking, you never had to do this" Nikki said.

"I know, but freaking out isn't a good thing. Do you want to be pregnant anyway?"

Nikki smiled, "yeah, I do."

"Even in the midst of your job. You're becoming more vital to the WWE."

"I want this, one because I want to be a mother and two I want to do bigger things in my life. You know I want to get into real estate and that's a better job for a person who has kids."

Brie nodded. She was sad that if it does happen than the storyline would be over and she would basically loose her sister. This was the selfish thing to think about. On the other hand she would be happy for Nikki and she would become an aunt.

Brie looked at her watch; "it's time" she looked up at Nikki. She handed the test to Brie. "I can't look."

"And I need to wash my hands" she laughed.

"No times for jokes Brie, read it" she crossed her arms.

Brie looked at the test and it was a clear sign. She looked up and smiled which caused Nikki to smile too. "It's positive, you're having a baby" Brie shouted in happiness. Nikki smiled and jumped up and down with Brie.

"Oh my God, I'm going to be a mother" she stopped jumping and held her stomach. She was nervous yet excited. She couldn't wait to tell Al.

* * *

><p>The wedding was finally here. Nikki wore her dream dress, marrying her dream guy, and after today she'll have her dream life.<p>

It was time for the wedding vows. Al made Nikki cry with his. He was saying how he always knew in the back of his mind that they would meet again. He always felt it in his bones that they were meant to be. No other girl he dated after her could compare. He never felt the same way as he did with Nikki.

Nikki was up next. "Al you are the most amazing man I've ever met. There was always a piece of me missing and I could never find that out. I had someone that I thought was right for me but still a part of me was missing. Then we met again. My heart skipped a beat like it used to every time I saw you. There is no one else I rather spend the rest of my life with." She paused and everyone clapped for her. She looked over to Brie who gave her the 'you forgot something look.'

"Oh and one more thing" she put her hands on her stomach, "we're going to have a baby" she smiled. Everyone awed and cheered. Al's smile slowly appeared on his face. She wasn't too sure if he was thrilled or not. "What do you think?" she asked him. "I am so happy" tears spilled down his face. "I'm going to be a father with the love of my life." Nikki smiled and hugged him.

"Okay no kissing yet" the priest said as they were going to kiss each other. They both laughed and went back to their places. Brie gave Nikki Al's ring and Al's brother Tommy gave Al Nikki's ring. Both of them slipped the rings on each other's finger.

"Now you may kiss your bride" Al laughed. He grabbed her face lightly and kissed her.

"I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Morrison" they walked down the aisle as they're family and friends cheered for them.

This was everything Nikki wanted and more. She pictured her wedding day since she was 6 years old. Everything was perfect.


	15. note 3

the last chapter will be posted on the weekend. I wanted to say thanks for reading and commenting you guys have been great. lost inspiration so I'm just going to skip to a significant point in all three couple's lives.

i'm working on another Dean Ambrose story following his life (my twist) before becoming "Dean" I'm really excited about that so stay tuned:)

love you all for reading my story, the comments have been nothing but positive and the response has been great and I couldn't be happier.


	16. Chapter 12

**I have been very busy with school I am so sorry for not updating. I haven't gotten any good ideas so this will be the last chapter and I'll sum everything up.**

**A year later**

Nikki sat home with her twin girls playing peek-a-boo. Alexis and Rachel have become her pride and joy the last 4 months. Her dream came true; she's a mother and a damn good one at that. As she opened her eyes she could see Rachel's big brown eyes becoming watery so she picked Rachel up and rocked her back and forth even before she could start crying. The cries filled the house and Al ran up the stairs from the studio. "I heard a sad baby" he walked over to Nikki who was holding Rachel.

"Yeah she's not stopping, you try" she handed the little girl over to Al. It took a while but he finally got her to stop crying.

"Rachel is definitely a daddy's girl" Nikki smiled at Al.

"Yes she is" he said in a baby voice and bent down to Rachel who was sitting in her high chair. He gave her a small kiss on her nose which caused her to smile. Nikki loved the sight unfolding before her eyes she just couldn't believe how lucky she was to have a guy who's a great father.

"Oh I can't forget Alexis" he kissed his other daughters nose, she smiled as well. "The first one born of course I won't forget you" he tickled Alexis.

"I am the luckiest girl in the world" Nikki went over to Al and put her arm around his waist. Al looked at her straight in the eyes, "yes you are" he smirked. Nikki smacked his shoulder jokingly.

Nothing was perfect, Nikki knew that would happen but there is no way she'd trade her life for anything. Everything came together when she looked at her two little girls. The last 4 months has definitely been the best of her life.

Colby jumped when Leighla came up behind him while he made breakfast. He felt her giggles on his skin and that made him laugh. "Sorry babe" she was still laughing.

"Don't do that again" he smiled, "it's embarrassing" he turned around and muttered it under his breath. "What was that?" she said as she sat down on the couch.

"Nothing" he slid the scrambled eggs into two dishes.

He sat down next to her. This was their first week as newlyweds. Nothing really changed since it's felt like a marriage for the past 4 or 5 years. Some people would say, "don't you two get tired of each other after being together for almost ten years", the answer was always no. They could never get tired of each other. Being together as long as they were made them love each other more which they found as the key to their successful relationship. No doubt they had their faults but you always get angry at people you love and care most about.

"Since you have the day off what will we do?" Leighla asked as she placed her dish in the kitchen sink. "I think we should go to the amusement park they have this sick new ride."

She put her hand up and he slapped his hand to hers, "awesome, what is it?"

"It's a fast roller coaster actually the fastest in America. A buddy of mine went on it and his stomach was in his throat." Colby raised his eyebrows to her.

"That's the best" she said excitedly. They were the perfect match. They loved to do crazy things and the crazier the better. The amusement park was their second home.

"Get dressed I got passes online."

"Ooh one step ahead." She reached on her tip toes and wrapped her arms around his neck, "I love you." He never failed to make her smile. Every day she fell for him even more. "I love you too" he leaned his head down to kiss her.

The day was like an extension of their honeymoon since their actual one was only two short days since he had to work. Their day was even better since on their honeymoon all they did was relax on the beach. Leighla enjoyed quiet time but Colby always had to be active.

They stayed at the park until 8 at night. "I can't believe we rode that damn thing 8 times" Leighla said as she put the car in reverse to get out of their parking spot. "I can" he laughed.

"Of course you can" she pulled onto the parkway.

"Now what are we going to do?"

"We are going to take a nice romantic bath together for the third time this week. "

"Women's choice" he smiled.

She glanced at him, "aren't you special?" she mocked.

"I am, I am, I am" he said like a child. He really was a child no doubt.

She rolled her eyes, just being himself which caused her to grin. "What are you laughing at?" he looked over to her.

"I was smiling and the reason is you" she said it without taking her eyes off the road.

"Me, why?" he whined.

"You're just adorable" she pinched his cheek.

"Thanks" he cocked his head to the side smiling. He looked like a little puppy dog.

Colby always got what he wanted when it came to his puppy dog eyes, he knew she couldn't resist. This was something he's proud of. She has a husband and a kid wrapped up in one. Leighla loved and disliked that about him, he was rarely serious which is fine sometimes. There was nothing they wouldn't do for each other even with those flaws.

"I love you, you big goofball" Leighla laughed.

"I'm your goofball. You're stuck with me Mrs. Lopez."

Jon and Brie were on the couch in his new house. They spent two months moving things from his apartment to the new house and today is the first resting day. He sat back on the couch while Brie laid her head on his lap and curled up her legs onto the couch. He started to run his fingers through her hair causing her to fall asleep. He heard her breath had evened out and small snores manifested. "I guess the movie is over" he laughed. They were only 20 minutes into it.

"I'm up" she said with sleepiness in her voice.

"You are such a liar" he laughed.

"I just answered you" she sat up then sat on his lap. He stared at her face; she still was the most beautiful girl he has ever seen. After a year of dating he still was intrigued with Brie everyday he learned something new about her.

"Staring a little too hard" she laughed. He smiled without saying a word then took her face in his hands and kissed her passionately. He never knew how else to kiss her. She never had any boyfriend take care of her as much as Jon cares for her. When they met she felt he was it, he was the one she'd be with and hoped to end up with him in the end. He would look at her and know that she is the one. He's never felt that way about anyone and didn't think he would ever change his ways. Brie did the unimaginable and changed his attitude around. Everyone he knew was shocked that Jon was tied to one girl and in love with only one girl. He actually preferred it this way. He's 28 years old and it was about time he got serious about his relationships.

"I love you" Brie smiled. This was the first time she has said this to him. He wanted to tell her months ago but never got the courage. Man did he feel dumb, he's Jon Good, the former hardcore wrestler. He was too scared to tell a woman he loved her. It was crazy. "What?" he asked simply. She looked at her feet then back at him with a small smile on her face. "Jon I'm in love with you."

"Brie, why?"

"What do you mean why?" she got defensive.

"You know my history and yet you still love me."

"I can't explain. There are no words I can say that can describe my love for you. Jon, you make me happy. I get butterflies in my stomach when I hear your name. When you talk I'm hung on every word you say. My heart beats faster when you walk into the room. All I want to do is be with you. To have you hold me in your arms and make everything okay. You make everything better without even knowing." She held onto his shirt and pulled him in to kiss him. He kissed back with no hesitation.

She pulled away. "That was the most beautiful thing anyone has said to me" he smiled. "I love you Brie" he said it with passion. Her eyes lit up. Those 4 words were easier to say than he thought. Upon hearing how she felt it made him calmer. She had a way to make him feel calm and for all his tensions to go away. Her vibe was one that he thought he would find annoying to be honest. She wanted a bright world full of happiness and wonderful zen lifestyle. He found it to be all bullshit until he met her. He fell for her pretty fast like she did. They both never pictured each other together because of how opposite they are.

"I want you for the rest of my life, no one compares to you. "

"You're my one and only Jon and I wouldn't want it any other way." Brie pulled him in again and kissed him. They wanted to continue what they have now, in no rush to get married but it's inevitable that eventually they will. Their story was far from over.


End file.
